From Discord
by lilaclove
Summary: Barron Battle's jail break leaves Warren in the midst of a battle between what he had and what he has. Will he join his father to become the villain he is expected to be or will he fight along side those who he has come to call friends. Please review!
1. Todays Top Breaking News Story

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Authors note**: This is my first full-length fan fiction in a long time. So I am going to see how this goes. The entire thing is already planned out and over the next week or two I will be writing and updating it periodically. The title will make sense in the end when the quote relating to it is revealed. Unless you feel like looking for it then you can try and figure it out from there.

Also this may look like the tradition Barron Battle escapes fan fiction, but I hope some of my ideas will add a great new facet to the story. If you want to here a little bit more about what his father did in my sky-high-verse then check out my one-shot.

Finally no Mary-Sues shall be incorporated into this fan fiction the only OCs shall be lackeys and occasional side characters. Also this is not a romance between Warren and Layla despite how much I like that couple. I may make this into the set up for one, but no overt romance will be happening. Unless you all want it that much then I might try for some sort of fairy tail ending on that note. Sorry about this overly huge authors note :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any relating ideas or characters, but the ideas pertaining to this plot are mine and mine alone.

_Italicized _writing is thoughts (or in the case of its first usage, warren reading in his head)

**Bold **words are noises or dialogue that is extremely emphasized.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Today's Top Breaking Story**

Looking down at the sheet of paper in front of me I realized that despite being here for over an hour, I had yet to get any work done. As it turns out trying to do my homework with Stronghold and the rest wasn't very effective. I glanced up to see Zack and Will doodling on their homework in lieu of actually doing it. Layla and Magenta were fighting over the remote. Apparently Magenta wasn't enjoying the documentary on the rainforest. Ethan seemed to be the only one attempting his homework, and by the looks of it he would be finished before the rest of us even started.

Putting my pencil to the paper, I decided to actually start my history homework. Starting at the top of the textbook page, I began to read.

_Super heroes have been around for centuries but not as we know them today. The earliest super heroes were the Greek and Roman gods. They originally—_

**Thud.** I jerked my head upwards and glared at Layla and Magenta while rubbing my now aching head. Both of them froze in horror, not knowing how I was going to react. You'd think that after a year of hanging out they would realize that I had chilled out a bit since before we became friends. Picking it up and looking at it for a second, I noticed that it was one of the children's remotes that some companies offer. Trying not to smile at the fox shaped remote, I turned my gaze back to them and deadpan, "I have animal magnetism."

The entire room burst into laughter, even Ethan, who I thought was busy being studious, started laughing hysterically. My joke wasn't even that funny, but I smiled anyways before setting the remote down.

"Stronghold…why do you have this thing anyways?" I asked tapping it with my index finger and accidentally hitting the button for channel three.

"Well—" Will began only to be cut off by the news broadcaster.

"We at MNC have today's top breaking story." Announced the petite blonde anchorwoman. Each of us groaned before I picked up the fox, about to change the channel.

"Four convicts escaped the Maxville Maximum Security Penitentiary during the late hours of last night. The exact details are unknown but—Wait just a moment. Our reporter in the field, Jim Benson, has just stumbled across some more information regarding this incident. He has discovered the identity of the four escapees." She paused for a second trying to add to the suspense.

"Change it man, I hear enough about this stuff from my folks." Zach moaned staring with complete boredom at the television.

"Wait, I want to here this." Muttered Layla as she watched the anchorwoman intently.

"The Maxville Maximum Security Penitentiary, as most know, is the holding place for some of the worlds most dangerous super villains. Many past menaces have lived out the rest of their days behind those bars." She continued drawing it out for as long as possible, all I could do in response was clench my teeth as I tried to hold back a flicker of rage.

"Late last night four such criminals escaped. Kenneth "Quake" Lewis, a known mercenary for hire, was the first to be identified. He is believed to have created the dozens of holes now marking the prison walls.

His accomplice Daniel "Cipher" Reynolds was seen disabling the cameras, which makes our information a little sketchy. Although through some creative researching Jim Benson discovered that along with these two another villain called the Chameleon escaped, although his real identity is unknown he is believed to have aided the final perpetrator in the murders of 7 security guards. Responsible for the murder of these guards was none other than Barron Battle—" The exhilaration that pervaded my body as a first instinct was soon gone when I realized that the man they were talking about was not my father. He is the man who murdered over a dozen people before being captured. I began to shake with rage, staring at my clenched hands

I remembered I was not alone and quickly stood up, ignoring the looks coming from my friends. Swiftly moving towards the door, my steps echoed in Will's large house. Seeing the door I speed up and unclenched my hands from my sides. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, and I spun around seeing red. Grabbing Stronghold's shirt with both my hands, I pulled him closer to me. "Don't follow me." I whispered my voice deadly serious.

"Warren, you need—"

"**DON'T** tell me what I need Stronghold!" I growled, my voice raised. Pushing him aside I stormed out the door, my steps eating up the sidewalk. I could hear him behind me telling Layla and the others to call my mom and tell her what had happened.

_He's going to follow me. Why can't he just listen? I don't need to talk, I just need…I don't know what I need._

My feet pounded against the even sidewalk in a quick rhythm.

_I can't stay here. I need to be home._

I wasn't even sure where I was. My autopilot had taken control. With the amount of rage I felt boiling to the surface I knew I needed to get home.

_I can't stay here._

I could feel my hands growing warmer with each forceful step.

A cool wind whipped by me doing nothing to ease my anger, but soon enough there was something blocking my way. Or maybe I should say someone. Trying to push my way past Will, I continued my frenzied walk, but his vice like grip stopped me short.

"Let me go." I fumed, my hands continuing to grow warmer.

"No" He refused with a shake of his head. I knew that I was about to power up.

_Please don't let me hurt him_

"Will…please" I begged feeling myself start to shake, but it wasn't with rage.

"Warren, it'll be okay." He tried to comfort me and lead me to a nearby bench as I felt myself start to break down.

"OKAY? Okay?" I stared at him incredulously before I looked down and whispered, "There is no way this is okay."

"But it will be. They'll catch him and things can go back to normal." Will put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"That's the problem." I almost sobbed before collecting myself. "I don't know if I want them to…He's my dad, he wasn't always like this. I'm afraid that if he were to come and ask me to join him that I would." I looked back up at him slowly, watching for the horror most people direct at me normally. "What if everyone is right about me? What if they do catch him? What if…I just don't know anymore." I sighed and scrubbed my still warm hands over my face.

"Warren, he may have been your dad at one time, but he isn't now, and you know that. You would never join him, you aren't a villain Warren." He looked me in the eyes and I saw that he believed it. I still didn't know what I was going to do, but at least I knew he believed in me.

"Yeah…" I sighed again, reigning in my emotions, and flashed him a shaky smile, "You should get back to your house."

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Will asked, slowly standing up and offering me his hand. Grabbing it, I pulled myself up and shook my head.

"I've got to go be with my mom now, she needs me." I confided before starting towards my house. After a few steps I stopped and glanced back at Stronghold. "Sorry, about you know…freaking out. Thanks for listening, I think it helped." I admitted awkwardly and attempted another smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"It's okay Warren, you're my best friend of course I'm gonna listen." smiling back at me before sobering he said, "If you need to talk later just call me okay?"

"Yeah I will, thanks…" With that I turned and walked away, each step was drawing me closer to my mother and her emotional eruption.

**TBC**

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think. Good, bad, mediocre, terrible. Just tell me what you think. Improvements, compliments, bashing, all is welcome. Everything you tell me will help improve my writing. Also I am going to be gone for the weekend so the next update will most likely be on Sunday for any interested.


	2. Tranquility Lost

From Discord

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I'm glad quite a few people have read this and that I've been favorited and alerted and stuff. How am I doing so far? I haven't written anything in ages…since I was 12 and really really** really **terribly lame. Anyways here goes the chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts, captions, flashback indicators, and book titles.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Tranquility lost**

My mind was completely blank as each step took me closer to my home. Glancing upward, I saw the sunlight reflecting off a broken bottle in front of me. Although beautiful, the amber light shooting from the shards was barely noticed as I crushed them beneath my boots. Turning around the corner I became rooted to the spot.

_Something is wrong._

Normally, as soon as I am within yelling distance of my house I can feel the air of calm radiating off the place. She tries to keep our apartment, as small as it is, feeling like a safe place. Feeling like home. Running the rest of the block I reached the doorway in a matter of seconds. Yanking the door open I took the creaking steps two at a time, nearly killing myself three times before I reached my landing. Only the close walls providing support kept me from falling when my feet missed the worn slats of wood. Jogging to apartment number 213, I swiftly jammed my key in the lock, cursing as it stuck for a moment longer than it should. Throwing open the door I realized why I hadn't felt the calm.

She was crying. Huddled between the coffee table and our worn out couch, her slight shoulders were hunched and shaking.

_Stronghold._

Slowly walking closer to her I began to scold myself. "Mom…"

No response.

"Mom?" I imagined locking Will in a closet and making him stay there until he realizes that leaving a bunch of teenagers in charge of deeply emotion news was not a good idea. I remembered him telling the others to call my mom and tell her what had happened; at the time I was still to caught up in my own teenage angst to notice. Now my own problems were forgotten.

I crouched next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Mom, it'll be okay. I promise." Her shaking slowed and she looked up at me.

"Warren. I…I didn't hear you come in." She tried to smile but her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks make it impossible to believe.

"Mom, I—" A fierce hug stopped me in mid sentence.

"Warren, I'm worried about you. About this. What if he comes for you, or tries to take you away from me. I already lost him…I…losing you would be unbearable." Another sob wracked her frame carrying through to my body. Sitting down next to her I pulled her closer to me, hugging her as tightly as I dared. If I held her too tightly she just might break.

"You're not going to lose me. Not now, not to him." I assured her placing my chin on top of her slightly damp hair. Blinking I realized that I had started to cry. "It'll be okay…I promise"

Minutes seemed to pass like seconds as I tried to sooth her, and before I knew it an hour had come and gone. Looking down on her, I realized that she had fallen asleep, her dark eyes hidden by shadowed lids. I picked her up carefully and slowly rose from my position on the floor.

"She's so light," I mumbled under my breath. She had always seemed like such a strong person, so full of light and life. Even after being shunned by the Hero community she never lost her spirit, she had always tried to be the best mother she could be. Before now I had never realized just how small she actually was.

As I walked towards her room I saw a photo album on the kitchen table. My eyebrows arched, but I continued on my journey. Nudging the door open I placed her on the slightly mussed bed and pulled a blanket over her. I crept from the room and closed the groaning door as silently as possible. Turning to the table, I studied the unfamiliar item for a moment before striding purposefully over to it.

A photo album. We have always had a few around the house, but I had never seen this one before. The faded cover was a dull black with elegant Chinese characters inscribed on its surface.

"Katherine" I translated running my finger over the lettering. Turning to the first page I saw a yellowed photograph of a smiling girl. My mom. Flipping the page again I saw another picture of her. This one read _Katherine- Age Ten_. Her smile was wide as she posed for the camera; her blue schoolgirl outfit gleamed in the sunlight.

Her parents, a Chinese businessman and an American Journalist, must have given this to her before she came to America to begin college. Turning the page once more, I saw a newspaper clipping of a hero in a blue spandex suit, her dark hair flowing in the wind. The caption read; _a new Hero has begun making Hong Kong's streets safe again_.

I smiled remembering the stories my mother use to tell me as a child. Before dad left she use to tell me of her time spent as a super hero in China. Her home county had known her as Lán Qí, which roughly translated means Blue Peace or Blue Spirit. Before coming to America to get her degree in psychology, she had used her ability, producing feelings of tranquility in others, to fight crime in her home city. She would subdue her opponents with happiness instead of pain or fear. She was the poster hero for non-violence, but soon she felt herself being pulled in another direction.

She wanted to help people who no other super hero was helping. The people with everyday problems who needed someone to talk to. Realizing that her power of peace could greatly ease those in emotional distress, she packed up her things and came to Maxville to study psychology. While in college she had been in a few classes with a man named Barron, my father, although they didn't speak to each other until their final year.

* * *

_Flashback_

She slowly moved through the dusty shelves skimming through titles as she passed.

"_How to potty train your child in three easy steps_." She mumbled running her finger over the title to the next books, "_How to decorate a nursery_. _How are babies made? —And other awkward questions your children may ask._ No." Reaching the last book she sighed before turning around. On the floor in front of her was the exact book she was looking for. Smiling she picked up the worn copy of _How Children developed_ and was about to make her way to the librarian when…**crash**.

Dropping the book Katherine ran to the other side of the cavernous library. Stopping just before the beginning of the isle, she saw a man with wild brown hair throwing books into the shelves.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, watching as he swung around and quickly dropping his next projectile. Dark brown eyes bored into her before looking to the ground.

"They're dead." He mumbled sliding down the bookshelf to sit on the floor. "They're gone."

Walking closer to him she sat down placing her hands on his broad shoulders, "Who's dead?" She asked trying to will him as much peace as she possibly could.

"My parents, they died in a car crash earlier this morning…I just…just heard it on the radio." A single glistening tear slid down his face before falling onto his dark sweater.

"To hear it like that, it must have been hard." She sympathized watching him nod in agreement, "Do you have any other family?"

"My brother, it'll just be us now." He confided looking up at her with deep questioning eyes, "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah, we've been in a few classes together." She replied before sticking out her hand, "I'm Katherine Peace."

A sad smile turned his lips as he grasped her hand, "Barron Battle…do you want to go get some coffee or something?" He asked softly not wanting to leave her calming presence.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that." Katherine replied using their lingering handshake to pull him to his feet.

_End Flashback_

* * *

After that chance meeting they ended up spending all of there time together. She got her bachelors in Psychology and became a social worker at a local high school while continuing to do super hero work with my father. They became an inseparable team, The Burning Barron and Lán Qí.

After a year of dating and working together, they tied the knot and became Mr. and Mrs. Barron Battle. Nine months later I was born, and mom decided it would be best if she cut back on the hero work for a while. My father kept working for the city, once again taking his brother William as his sidekick, while my mom raised me. On and off she would work for the city, sending me to the neighbor's house when they truly needed her help.

She took up full-time hero work again when I went back to school, but she was always home when I got home from school. Any villains terrorizing the city were less important than me. We were happy, my father was happy, my mother was happy, I was happy, but in one day it all changed. One day my father didn't come home. Mom had stayed with me while he and uncle Will went to go fight Deep Freeze, and he hadn't come back. Mom had paced all night and had watched the news for any indication of what had happened.

He came home two days later, gaunt and depressed, a mere shadow of his former self. With my Uncle Will nowhere in sight and his depression in full swing even I, at the age of nine, had an idea of what had happened. He drew away from us, barely eating, not speaking, and never leaving the house.

My mother tried to get through to him, using her powers at first and then falling back on her education when it didn't work, but her emotional attachment was too strong, her judgment to clouded. She was unable to help him, and within a matter of months he snapped, leaving us alone and shamed. She never could work in the super hero community again; her inability to help him had discredited her, painting her as an accomplice to his terrible acts.

Shaking my head, I closed the album and placed it back on our old oak table. I walked slowly back to the living room and flopped down on the couch, ignoring the groaning of its aged springs. Searching for the remote, I found it on the side table and grabbed it. Turning on the TV I flipped rapidly though the channels, only hearing snippets of conversation.

"A one time offer this—"

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now doom di doom—"

"Beginning early this morning a series of Warehouse break-ins have—"

Realizing that it wouldn't keep my mind off of recent events, I turned off the television and grabbed my paperback book from my back pocket. Lying down on the brown cushions of my couch, I began to read, trying to forget that it was anything but a normal day.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there, I hope you liked this chapter. I love reviews so review no matter what you think of it. Love it, hate it, think it needs improvement, tell me and I'll try to do my best.


	3. Whispers

From Discord

**By: **greenrandomness

**Authors notes**: Hey everyone! I hope you guys are all enjoying this so far. Soon there will be more action it just takes a while to work up to it. Unfortunately this chapter may not have any but the next chapter may have a little taste of what is to come. I'm still not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but no worries to all who continue to read it shall be finished.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters, but all original concepts and characters are solely mine.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Whispers**

My sudden jolt to alertness knocked the paper back from my chest, sending it ungracefully to the floor. Using the back of the couch as an anchor, I levered myself up from its worn cushions and saw daylight streaming through our yellowed blinds.

"Shit!" I cursed as I jumped up from the couch and ran to my room. Glancing at my bedroom clock, I realized that I only had eight minutes to reach the bus stop. I practically tore off my clothes and had begun searching for something remotely clean before they had even hit the floor. Finding a pair of random blue jeans, I pulled them on before stuffing a belt in my pocket. I quickly slipped on my boots as I searched for a shirt. Spying a black tee, I grabbed it and pulled it on all in one swift motion. A quick scrub of my teeth and a few tugs of a brush through my hair, and I was off, grabbing my leather jacket as I ran out the door.

I ran through the hall and down the stairs like there was no tomorrow. Jumping the last steps to the door I landed and pushed the door open. Glancing at my watch, I saw that I had less than four minutes to cover over three blocks of sidewalk.

Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I rushed down the sidewalk. My boots thumped with each step, and my breath came in heaves. My destination in sight, I slowed as I realized that the bus stop was desolate and empty.

_I made it._

I walked the rest of the way to the bus stop, pulling on my studded belt as I moved. Seeing the few other students in my area reach the stop, I sped up once again. Finally reaching my destination, I pulled on my fingerless gloves and ran a hand through my still slightly unruly hair.

"You know his dad broke out of jail yesterday." A blonde boy tried to whisper to his companion.

"Who's his dad?" The other, a small mousy girl, asked quietly before shrinking away at my steely glare. The blonde boy closed his mouth and looked away. Turning my glare to the ground, I waited in complete silence for the Sky High school bus to arrive. A minute later it did, swinging open its doors in a cheery manner.

"All aboard!" The driver announced as he smiled from ear to ear. His smile quickly fell as I trudged onto the vehicle, only looking up to shoot him a glare. Walking down the isle, I tried to ignore the whispers that surrounded me. Each one in itself was small, but altogether they were deafening. Creating an insane amount of white noise that I couldn't block out.

"—dangerous and uncontrollable."

"Did you hear—"

"—definitely a villain."

"His father—"

"They say that—"

"—nearly killed Will Stronghold—"

Finally making it to the back of the bus, I dropped into the seat and closed my eyes. I should have known it would be worse than usual, but I had been so worried about my mom that I had completely forgotten. Pulling out my book, I pretended to read during the entire trip to school, not even glancing up as the bus took to the air. The whispers continued to travel across the bus, never quite soft enough for me not to hear. Wisps of smoke arose from the paperback each time I touched its pages.

_You can't loose it here; you'll just prove them right._

Feeling the bump that signified our arrival at school, I sighed in relief. At least part of the day was already over. Stalking out of the bus before anyone had moved, I made a beeline for the doors, determined to make it inside without confrontation.

Reaching the doors, I yanked them open with enough force to send them crashing into the entryway. Crossing the threshold, I finally nothing. No one was speaking. My forceful arrival had stunned them all into silence, and it may have been even worse than the whispers.

Accusing eyes followed me down the crowded hall to my locker, where I grabbed my history book before slamming the dull metal door. Seeing my destination, I quickly strode to my first class. The silence that greeted me from the empty classroom was real, and I finally felt peace. The sudden crescendo of noise from the other side of the pine door was of no concern to me now. Slumping into the far corner seat, I began once again, to try and read the bent singed paperback I had been reading since yesterday. Students filing in each glanced my way before whispering to their companions. Soon the class was filled and the bell had rung, ceasing the never-ending stream of gossip surrounding me.

On autopilot I navigated through the rest of the morning with little comprehension of my surroundings. Four hours passed in no time leaving me to make my way to what could be the worst hour of the day so far. Lunchtime.

Following the path cleared before me I made it to the cafeteria earlier than usual. I sat at my usual table and tried to ignore the extra glances and surreptitious gestures directed at me.

In a matter of minutes my table was filled with my friends. For the first time that day I could interact with people who wanted to talk **to** me, not about me.

"Hey." I mumbled before trying to smile.

"Hey Warren." They chorused trying to seem as normal as possible, but it seemed rehearsed as if they had planned to make today seem normal. Although, considering whom I was talking to, that probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"I don't think you guys should sit her today." I told them, looking at them each in turn.

"No way are we leaving." Stronghold assured before taking a sip of his water.

"They can whisper as much as they want, we don't care." Layla agreed, stirring dressing into her salad. I smiled as the others nodded at each of the statements.

"Thanks." I whispered realizing that they probably didn't know how much this meant to me.

"What're friends for my man?" Zack voiced clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you'd do the same for us." Ethan added as he stood up to go get into the lunch line.

"They're just a bunch of assholes anyway. They don't even know you." Magenta grumbled as Zach tried to stealthily place his arm around her. Pushing him away she continued, "We're the only ones who have the right to whisper about you." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. I grinned gratefully before turning back to my book, suddenly the rest of the day didn't seem so unbearable.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Review please, whether you think it is good, okay, bad, or terrible I still want to hear it. :D


	4. In the Shadows

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for any typos. I noticed a few in the previous chapters and have gone back and fixed them. **IMPORTANT READ THIS:** Also I am considering turning this into a 3rd person POV now that I have gotten use to writing again. It's all up to you guys though. Keeping it first person, or going for 3rd person, I could do either probably just as well as the other. I didn't go with third person originally because I was having trouble expressing emotions and actions from the 3rd person, but I believe that I could now pull it off. So it's up to you guys.** END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE** I hope you enjoy this chapter things should be picking up a bit.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters, but all original components of this story are mine.

_Italics _indicate thoughts.

**Bold** words indicate extreme emphasis.

* * *

**Chapter 4- In the Shadows**

Lunch had been the bright spot of my day. My classes afterwards had been just like the morning. Whispers and stares followed my through the school, and by the time the last bell rang I was about to roast anyone who so much as looked at me wrong. Rushing out the door as soon as the dull tone sounded I made it to my locker and out the door in record time. Seeing Will and the gang approaching me, I slowed down.

A chorus of 'Hey Warren' 'what's up' and 'hey' greeted my ears. A slight smile graced my features as we began our walk to the bus area.

"So're you commin' with us to study at Will's?" Zack asked turning towards me.

"I think I'll pass." I mumbled trying to ignore the stares following me even now.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Layla prodded, and I almost gave in right then and there.

"Last time I got pelted with a fox." I monotoned as I glared at her.

"It was only a remote." Ethan countered, "It couldn't have hurt that much."

Pausing for a second, I decided it was time to give them my real reason. "I could have hemorrhaged…" I deadpanned and waited until after their laughing subsided to say, "Really guys it's been a hard day, I just want to go home and sleep for a while."

"Oh okay." Magenta caught on right away, giving me a quick squeeze of the shoulder before stepping into the bus.

"We understand Warren, go relax for a while." Layla replied before flashing a quick smile and getting on her bus.

"See ya, call me if you need to talk or anything." Will added before joining his girlfriend on the bus.

"Later man!" Zack yelled as he bounded up the stairs to get a seat next to Magenta.

"Bye." Ethan smiled quickly before joining the rest on the bus. Waving at them all through the semi-darkened windows, I stepped away from their bus and onto mine. Stalking to the back and plopping down, I spent the rest of the ride reading away the whispers.

* * *

Finally reaching my neighborhood, the bus drive let a few others and I off before continuing on his way. The two others quickly walked away, leaving me at the stop alone. With a sigh I began my three-block walk home. 

Gazing up at the sky, I saw that it was clear blue. Not a single cloud was in sight, and the sun was shining brightly. Squinting, I looked back down as I passed an alleyway that the sunlight had missed. Just as I was about to leave it behind me something grabbed my jacket, pulling me in.

"Hey!" I half shouted, struggling against the force holding me to the wall. The grip was almost painful, pushing me just hard enough that the jagged corners of the wall jabbed into my back. Suddenly the hand holding me to the wall released, and I ceased my struggle. Looking up into the eyes of my assaulter, I almost gasped in shock. "You!" I accused, only receiving a greasy smile in return.

His hair looked so much like mine, dark and wavy as the slight breeze blew it into his eyes, eyes that resembled mine so closely that I could sometimes look in the mirror and think for just a second that it had been him standing there. The darkness hid most of his features, but I knew that if we were to step into the light I would see an older version of myself standing beside me. Stopping my observation I looked up at Barron Battle, my father.

"Warren, you've grown so much. Last time I saw you, you barely came up to my waist." He responded as if he were a caring family member. Which I suppose he was, a family member that is.

"And whose fault is that?" I growled, straightening my rumpled jacket before glaring into his dark eyes. The rage boiling there startled me, and I took a step back bumping into the crooked bricks of the alley wall.

"You think it's my fault?" He raged, stepping closer to me. "Is that what your mother told you?" He spat as he started to shake with years of ill suppressed anger. "They brought it upon themselves! I bet she didn't tell you that. They—" Stopping mid rant he seemed to compose himself, once again hiding behind a calm facade, "But," He paused again, "That is **not** what I am here to talk to you about…How have you been? How's school going?" He asked as if this were an everyday occurrence. As if he was still home everyday to ask about my life.

"Get out of here." I ordered, gazing at him coolly.

"What?" He questioned as if he honestly didn't understand, and maybe part of him truly didn't. Maybe he thought he was going to come back and we were going to pick up right where we left off.

"Leave." I growled stepping closer to him, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Haven't you missed me?" He asked innocently, tearing at my heart.

_God, you don't know how much. _

"I want you to leave and **never** come back. If you so much as set **one foot** in Maxville I will turn you in." I snarled getting, as close to him as I dared, but despite my words every fiber of my being wanted me to welcome him back into my life.

"I can't do that Ren." He sighed, falling back on my old childhood nickname, " I've got things to do here…you could join me ya know. It'd be just like old times. You and me, father and son.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I screamed pushing him back before lighting my hands up like torches.

"No need to get violent son. I understand that you're bitter, but you'll come around." With that final reassurance he seemed to vanish into the wall of the alley, leaving me to my rage. Shaking, I slammed my flaming fist into the wall. Hearing my middle knuckle fracture with the force did nothing to ease my rage. Opening my firsts I slammed my palms into the wall as I tried to quell my shaking. Each slap of my hands against the gritty wall sent small slivers of pain through my hands.

Turning around, I leaned against the dirty scorched wall before sliding down onto the floor of the alleyway. Dropping my head against the still warm stone, I gazed down at my shaking hands. The swelling around my middle knuckle had already started to go down, my anger once again flared. Just another thing he gave me.

Being able to set yourself on fire requires a certain amount of resilience to damage. Small things like cuts and bruises heal almost instantly, while fractures and more serious wounds can take from hours to days. This protects me from burning off my skin each time I power up, without it I would have burned off all the skin on my hands the first time it happened.

Burning has never really hurt me; I believe that my resilience is especially strong when pitted against fire or heat. Which would make sense considering my body temperature is perpetually way above average. It all came as one package deal, extremely high temperature, increased resilience, and setting myself on fire, and it all came from my father.

Stilling my shaking hands enough to see my watch I realized that it was way past the time I was suppose to be home. Knowing my mom would be worried, I pulled myself up from the ground and took a shaking step into the sunlight. The bright world didn't seem possible after what I had just experienced. Anything good existing in a place where he had been seemed unfeasible. Turning to the right, I continued my journey home. Trying with each step to calm my frazzled nerves. The tranquility of home would offer me no solace that night.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope you all liked it :D and please review even if you didn't. The next update should be sometime tomorrow. 


	5. Emotional Rollercoaster

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Hey Guys! I'm glad that you all like this. I've decided to stick with first person for this fan fiction, but in the future I may write in the 3rd person now that I have become comfortable with writing again. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters, but all original concepts are mine.

_Italics_ represent thoughts

**Bold** words represent sounds

* * *

**Chapter 5- Emotional Rollercoaster**

The short walk home seemed to take only seconds, and before I realized it I was entering apartment 213.

"Warren, you're later than usual." My mom stated, raising one delicate eyebrow. Her hands never stilled as she looked up at me; they continued the practiced motion of cutting carrots seeming to be controlled by some otherworldly force.

"Yeah, I stopped by Will's for a few minutes…he wanted to show me his new X-Box game." I lied smoothly, but each untrue word left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Just remember to call next time." She smiled, softening her almost sharp words.

"Yeah… uh I'm feeling kinda tired. I think I'll try and go sleep for a while." I had to get out of the room; I would tell her if I didn't.

"Do you want me to wake you for dinner?" She asked, stopping me in mid turn.

"No that's okay…I already ate at Will's." I replied lying for the second time today. I very rarely lie to her. Every time I do a knife twists in my gut, as it was doing now. Each step away from her drove it deeper into me. Reaching my door, I almost turned around

_She already has enough to deal with; She doesn't need this too._

Grabbing the doorknob, I twisted sharply, pushing it open with more force than necessary.

" 'Kay, I'll save some for you incase you're hungry later." She called before I shut the door and let my body sag against the doorframe. The emotional rollercoaster I had been on had finally stopped, and I was exhausted.

"Thanks." I mumbled, pushing away from the barrier. Flopping onto my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing. As it turns out nothing is quite hard to think about.

Everything that had happened the past two days came tumbling back into my head. The news report, school, my dad, and the lies all seemed to be vying for my attention; each pushing itself to the forefront of my mind as soon as the other had taken hold. Taking a deep breath, I actually tried to sleep, but my mind wouldn't shut down.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning, trying to grasp the elusive peace that sleep might offer me. Telling her would have made my night alot easier, but I knew it would have made her's Hell. Sometime around three I managed to doze off into a blissfully empty sleep.

* * *

**Thud.**

_What?_

Blinking sleepily I tried to focus my uncooperative eyes.

**Thud Thud**

'What the hell is that noise?' Was what I meant to say, but what came out was, "helz…tha'?"

"Warren, you've got to get up. You have work in an hour." My mother's muffled voice insistently informed me.

_Saturday_

I didn't remember locking the door last night, but I must have. If I hadn't she would have come in and woken me up. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I turned towards the door and grumbled, "I'm up." Hoping she would hear me.

"'Kay, don't take too long, you don't want to be late." She said through the door before leaving me to my morning rituals. Stumbling out of my bed, I dug a clean pair of jeans and boxers from my dresser before grabbing a shirt from my small closet. Unlocking the door and making my way to the bathroom took longer than it should have, but I eventually reached my destination and made it into the shower.

The warm water cascading over my body almost seemed to erase my recent problems. I could have stood under that shower head all day, I was even thinking about doing so, but my responsibilities pulled me away after fifteen soothing minutes. After brushing my teeth I quickly dressed, pulling on my shirt as I walked back to my room.

Searching in the basket of clean clothes beside my bed, I found a pair of socks and swiftly put them on before slipping my shoes over them. I brushed my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail and once again left my room.

Having about twenty minutes left before my shift started I grabbed a clean bowl out of the cabinet. Seeing my mom I shot her a fast smile before filling my bowl with whatever cereal I happened to pick up. After pouring the milk I ate fast, keeping an eye on the clock, and with ten minutes remaining I left for my shift at the Paper Lantern.

* * *

Work went relatively quickly. After arriving at eleven a.m. to help with opening up, I was kept busy most the day with a steady flow of customers. When I was not bussing tables I was helping with the dishes or taking the phoned in orders. Being one of the few people who spoke clear English, I was often delegated to this job. The owner's themselves could only speak broken English, which meant that the employees either had to speak Chinese or be really good at guessing. Fortunately I was the former.

My mom had insisted that I learn Chinese as a kid. I started learning before my father left us; she had wanted me to have a connection to my roots. That summer we were even planning to go visit my grandparents in Hong Kong, but for obvious reasons it never happened.

Around Six O'clock my shift was coming to a close and as I was taking off my apron I saw a large group of people come in.

_Not my problem._

Pulling my hair out of its rubber band, I began my walk to the door.

"Hey Warren." Looking up I found the face to match the voice. Seeing Will I realized that it was my problem, although it wasn't really a problem per say.

"Hey guys." A genuine smile made its way onto my face as I sat down at their table.

"How was work?" Layla asked, twirling her straw in her drink.

"It was good, boring, but good." I replied and then paused waiting for them to order. As Su, the waitress, turned to me I realized just how hungry I was. Deciding to eat here tonight, I added my order to their's and then looked to Will.

"I thought you hated Chinese?" I asked, looking at the others for conformation.

"I do, but everyone else seems to love it…so here I am." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders dramatically.

"We are determined to show him the greatness that is The Paper Lantern," Ethan replied with a flourish.

The rest of our time was spent joking around and eating, and soon enough all of our plates were empty, our stomachs were full, and it was nearing seven p.m.

"You guys ready to leave?" Magenta asked pulling out her money. After all parties said 'yes' in one-way or another, we pooled our money and paid for the meal and tip. Getting out of the booth we made our way to the door.

"You guys walkin'?" I asked holding the door open for everyone else.

"Yeah, you?" Zack replied letting Magenta leave before him.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you then." I answered and began walking. We walked as a group talking and joking, Zack even fell at one point in time, but no one has ever claimed he was graceful.

After about five minutes of walking Magenta suddenly stopped.

"Something's not right." She murmured turning around and staring at the building next to her. Within a matter of seconds she seemed to disappear.

"Magenta?" Zack gasped, almost panicking. Reaching towards the wall, he tried to discover where she had gone. I started to move over to him, but before I could get any closer a hulking mass was in my way. Staring up into cold blue eyes, I realized that we were in huge trouble.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey I hope you guys liked it; I tried to make it longer than the previous chapters. Normally I just stop where it seems to flow, but I tried to go for a longer chapter this time. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Backup

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! There'll finally be some action/fighting in this chapter. I hope I write it well, I haven't written a fight scene in years!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or its characters, but any original concepts are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Backup**

The man standing before me was larger than any other person I had ever seen. His muscles bulged as if they were about to tear free from his skin. His biceps were easily bigger than my head, and the muscles bursting from his legs left him standing in a perpetual crouch. Even with this working against him, my six foot two body only reached his shoulders; if I looked straight ahead all I could see was his massive chest. It was more than intimidating; it was downright terrifying.

Looking up into his icy blue eyes, I hesitated, and that was all the time he needed. Before I knew it I was flying through the air, straight across the street and into the next building. Hard brick stopped my trip, my entire body left a dent in the wall, cracking the stones and powdering the mortar. The pain was immense; shards of brick seemed to be tearing into my body, but I knew that any shredding occurring was happening on the inside. Falling to the sidewalk, I collapsed in a shower of dust and chunks of brick.

Each breath felt like acid burning away at my lungs, and I knew that more than one of my ribs had been broken by the impact. I felt as if a dozen knives had been plunged into my abdomen, each twisting if I so much as moved. I placed my hands on the sidewalk, trying to push myself up from the debris, but the movement stirred up the dust that had only just started to settle. Inhaling, I brought more of the dirt into my aching lungs only to cough it back up again with hacking gags.

Every cough left me breathless, and the burning wasn't stopping. I dropped my head to the sidewalk trying to clear the dots from my vision. Blinking, I slowly looked up again and saw the others battling the giant and a slim reptilian like man.

Magenta was on the ground apparently knocked out, and Zack was trying to drag her away from the pieces of building being town down by the fight. Layla was battling with the slim man, trying to bind him in her plants, but she couldn't seem to find him. Every time she tried to grab him he would seem to disappear in an instant. Ethan was trying to help Will with the hulk, but the two were in a battle of strength. Each slamming the other into buildings and the ground as if they weighed less than nothing, but I could see that even as I watched Will was tiring.

Suddenly the giant managed to pin Will to the wall, increasing the pressure to his throat steadily. Surging upright, I ignored the stabbing pain in my back and sides, and threw my arms to my sides. In a burst of heat my arms lit; the fire traveled from my hands to my shoulders as if following a trail of gas.

"Put him down!" I yelled walking to the middle of the damaged street, with each step I could feel my bones slowly beginning to knit themselves back together.

"Or what?" Replied the hulking mass, turning to face me with a tight smile on his face, but all the while his arm remained on Stronghold's throat. I could see him trying to blink away the unconsciousness that lack of air was bringing, and I knew he didn't have much time.

"Or I roast you from the inside out." I threatened taking a step closer; my head spun with the effort. Coughing again, I tasted the dull iron of blood.

"Those are some pretty big words from such a small man, or are you even a man yet?" He mocked adding more force to Will's throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Layla searching for the other. Apparently he had really disappeared this time.

"Whatever I am at least I have back up." A predatory grin followed my words, "Your's seems to have vanished." With that comment my arms flared up higher and I brought them over my head. A large ball of fire started to materialize in my hands; each passing moment lent to it's size.

He darted his eyes to the left and right, seeing Ethan and Layla on his right and Zack on his left. Looking back to me, his eyes widened in panic. Throwing Will to the ground he backed away, bumping against the very wall he had been holding him against. Either he was oblivious to the fact that Zack and Ethan were no match for him, or he had been relying on the other man for more than keeping us busy.

Grinning again, I let the fireball fly towards him. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated, fear radiating from his entire body. Right as the fire was about to burn him to a crisp, he disappeared leaving it to char the rough wall behind him.

Shaking with rage and relief, I extinguished my arms before taking a shaky step closer to my friends. Layla ran to Will and pulled him up from the ground. Other than looking slightly worse for wear he seemed okay, and so did the others. Heaving a still slightly painful sigh of relief, I held my ribs as I picked my way through the debris littering the street.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as I made it to their side of the street.

" I'm fine." Will rasped before clearing his throat and looking over to Zack who was steadying a swaying Magenta, "You okay Maj?" He asked rubbing his soar throat.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, it was just a bump to the head." She reassured feeling the back of her head; "The bastard hit me with a broken brick when I smelled him."

"You smelled him?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do shape shift into a guinea pig ya know. We rodents have an awesome sense of smell." She smiled moving through the rest of the ruins with Zach at her side.

"You okay man?" Zack asked looking towards me as they reached the others. I was still holding my ribs, and I obviously looked terrible, covered in dust and pieces of brick. I probably resembled someone out of a disaster movie.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I assured before swiping a hand across my mouth. Glancing at it quickly, I saw a small red stain, but it didn't worry me. I could already tell that my ribs were no longer broken, only bruised and fractured at worst. Which in itself was odd, normally such a severe injury would have taken longer to heal, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Are you sure Warren, I mean you got thrown pretty far, and your body's not as tough as Will's" Layla worried, trying to get closer to me just to make sure.

"I'm sure, you have to be a little more resilient than most people if you are going to set yourself on fire." I smiled before continuing, "Honestly I think the wall was more hurt than I was." Looking at the dented and broken wall across the street we all laughed a slightly hysterical laugh before quieting slowly

"We better get home." Will voiced before continuing in the direction we had originally come. We all agreed before following him slowly. We were all a little worn out after the events of the night.

"Who where they anyways?" Magenta asked rubbing her head again.

"The real question is what did they want?" Ethan intoned, and he was right. Knowing who they were was second to knowing why they attacked us, but maybe knowing the first would reveal the second.

"Well if we know the first we can find out the second, right?" I suggested blinking away the black dots in my vision.

"Yeah." Layla replied deep in thought.

"I know who they were." Stronghold announced suddenly, "It was the guys who where on the news two days ago. They helped your father break out of prison." He continued looking up at us in shock. Clarity came crashing down on me like a tidal wave, and I stopped, standing stock still on the sidewalk.

"Quake and Chameleon!" Ethan almost shouted, overjoyed with the connection they had made, "But why did they attack us?" He wondered, his eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"Isn't it obvious," I monotoned, and they all turned to look at me.

"Warren?" Layla said confusion lacing her voice.

"They were after me." Silence greeted my revelation, and I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this coming. Of course he would do something like this after I refused to join him. I should have known he would send his cronies after me. I should have told someone. What if he went after mom next? I clenched my fists and ran through them, ignoring their pleas for me to stop. I had to get home.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I hoped you guys liked it. That was my first time writing action in the longest time. The next chapter will either be out early tomorrow morning or late tomorrow night, depending on whether I have time to write it before school or have to do so after I get home. Anyways please review!!!! 


	7. Worry

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Hiya…I don't really have anything to say soooooooooo here it goes. Oh and this is a shorter chapter than most due to its contents.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters, but any original concepts are mine.

**Bold **words indicate sounds

* * *

**Chapter 7- Worry**

I ran as hard as I could, ignoring the shouts of my friends. I wasn't even thinking, with my feet pounding against the pavement I didn't need to. My breath was soon coming in gasps, every time my foot hit the sidewalk a jolt of pain would run through my ribs. They obviously weren't healed enough for this kind of activity, but I needed to get home. Pushing myself to the limit, I didn't even notice that there was something in my way.

**Thud**

Falling to the ground, I look up and see Will standing in my path. He must have flown in front of me.

"Warren? Where are you going?" He asked offering me a hand up.

"I have to get home Stronghold, he may have sent someone there." I gasped, pulling myself to a standing position.

"Oh." He replied staying silent for a moment before continuing, "Want a ride?" His statement made me realize how dumb I had been. He could fly. Why hadn't I just asked him for a ride in the first place?

"Yeah, thanks." I tried to smile, but I knew it came out looking more like a grimace. Within seconds he had grabbed me under the arms and taken to the air. Every swerve in his flight path pulled at my ribs, but I tried to ignore it, knowing that soon we might need to fight again.

Within two minutes we had reached my block, and I could see the apartment in the dim streetlights. The fight must have taken longer than I thought if it was already dark. Setting me down carefully before landing, Will ended his flight and then turned to me.

"Do you think someone's up there?" His blue eyes were wide, waiting for an answer.

"I hope not." I sighed pulling open the door and walking up the steps as fast as my aching body allowed. Reaching my floor, we walked down the dimly lit hallway. Our steps echoed ominously on the old wood flooring. The flickering bulbs distorted the hall until it looked like something out of a nightmare. "213" I mumbled as we reached my door, jamming my key in the lock, I swiftly turned it. Throwing open the door, I quickly stepped inside ready for an attack, but all I saw was my mom sitting on the couch. She stared at the television with a worried crease between her brows. Hearing my entrance she jumped, seemingly startled by the noise. Turning, she looked at me and I could see tears pushing themselves to the surface.

"Warren! Thank god you're okay…I was so worried! I saw the damage down near the Lantern…" She nearly sobbed near the end, running over and squeezing me as hard as she could, which incidentally was quite hard.

"Mom." I wheezed as she increased the strength of her hug. "I'm fine." I tried to assure her as her squeezing put pressure on my fractured ribs. She let go of me, holding me at arms length before gaping in shock.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are you sure you're okay?" Each question was asked in rapid succession, her eyes shining with worry.

"There was a fight…downtown," she gasped, and I tried to smile, "I'm okay mom, I swear." I glanced past her to the TV and saw the damage we had caused. Nearly a block of the city had been demolished by Quakes tendency to throw people into walls. Layla's vines had left the street in shambles, and pieces of concrete and brick were littering the ground. I could definitely understand why she was worried.

She put her hand on the side of my face, softly turning me to look in her eyes. "Warren, please tell me that you didn't just loose your temper again." She pleaded and I knew that after I told her what really happened she would wish I had.

"No Ms. Peace…he didn't. We were attacked while we were coming home from the Paper Lantern." Will explained while taking a step forward. She turned to him seemingly seeing him for the first time.

"Who attacked y—" Realization hit her quickly, and she stopped her question, "It was him, wasn't it Warren." She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Well actually it was just two of his lackeys…but yeah basically." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"What're we going to do, you could have been killed!" She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch, pushing me down onto its creaking cushions.

"Mom, I'm—" She cut me off mid sentence.

"Warren, you may have won this time, but what if next time he is actually there. You don't know how strong he is." Looking at Will she noticed the light red marks on his throat and the disarray of his clothes, "and what about your friends, what if he goes after them?"

"I know mom, we were lucky…but what are we suppose to do?" I asked looking up at her. Dust fell from my hair and into my eyes causing me to blink and rub at my eyes. The sudden movement pulled at my half healed ribs and I grimaced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, staring at me critically.

"I'll be fine mom, I swear, but we need to focus on the problem right now." I prodded, we needed an answer and we needed one now.

"We'll have to call headquarters…tell them what happened." She murmured, and this was part of the reason I hadn't wanted to tell her in the first place. All this, dad, the fight, it was all going to dredge up old memories. Looking back up at me, she asked, "Did anything else happen? Before this, I mean." She looked over at Will, and he shrugged from his leaning position against the table.

"A day ago," I started, going as slowly as possible, "He confronted me in the alley down the street." Hearing her gasp, I looked up into her troubled eyes and tried to smile, "It's okay nothing happened, not really anyways. Although he didn't really leave like I told him too." Turning to Will, I noticed his surprise at my confession. I knew I should have told both of them, but at the time it had seemed like it would just cause useless worrying.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked before standing up and starting to pace.

"I didn't want to worry you…I had hoped he wouldn't try anything." I explained, but the words sounded hollow and foolish even to me, "I'm sorry." I apologized, not just for lying, but also for everything that had happened, and it stopped her pacing immediately.

"Warren, you know that this isn't your fault right?" Will asked, picking up on my tone.

"Yeah, right." I said to the floor, but before I had time to think about it anymore, I was enveloped in the warmest hug I had ever received. Peace flowed through my body as my mother's arms held me tight.

"It'll be okay." She whispered, comforting me just as I had nights before, and as my body surrendered to absolute serenity, I knew that she was right.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked it, not much action in this chapter or anything, but he had to confront all this eventually right? Anyways review please, tell me what you think, good, bad, terrible, whatever it is just tell me, preferably give me some ways to improve also, it helps :) Soooooo yeah the next update should be sometime tomorrow. 


	8. Arrangements

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was getting trained for my new job most of the day. Updates may be slower on the weekends because at the moment that is when I'll be working.

**Disclaimer**: Fondly remember the disclaimers of previous chapter's for I shall never be writing another one.

**Bold** words indicate extreme emphasis.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Arrangements**

My mother spent the rest of the night on the phone speaking to various people at headquarters. Although she had moved to the other room to gain some privacy from Will and I, we still heard the occasional word or phrase coming through the thick wood of her bedroom door.

"Soooooooooo…what do you think they're going to do?" Will asked looking from the door to me and back again.

"No idea, but I have a feeling I won't like it." I grumbled standing up slowly from my seat on the couch. My ribs were still soar but amazingly they were for the most part healed.

"Where're you goin'? Will asked, also standing up.

"To sleep Stronghold." I informed him as I moved towards the apartment door.

"What?" He asked blankly, staring at me in confusion.

"I'm kicking you out wonder boy." I replied in a hard voice, but a tired smile followed.

"Oh…okay." He smiled as he walked towards me glancing at the kitchen clock when he passed it, "Wow, it **is** late, I definitely should get home." He realized coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow." I agreed opening the front door for him and watching him walk out, but after passing the threshold he turned back around.

"Warren?" He said, looking at me intensely.

"Yeah?" I replied warily, leaning against the door as I waited for the response.

"Thanks." After saying what he needed too Will turned and left, following the worn wooden planks to the stairs and out of sight. I shook my head and closed the door before making my way to my bedroom. Finally reaching my room I stumbled in and collapsed on the bed. My entire body ached, and fatigue pulled at every part of me, weighing me down. Slowly my eyes drifted shut, and I immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Warren"

Someone was shaking me, trying to draw me from my blissfully empty slumber.

"Warren" The shaking had stopped, but the voice was louder, trying to break through my haze with noise rather than force. I groaned noncommittally and tried to roll over, burying my head in my warm pillow.

"Ren, I need to talk to you. I know you're tired, but you have to get up." My often-unused nickname pulled me closer to wakefulness, and I pried my eyelids open, automatically slamming them shut at the brightness of the room.

"G'way." I mumbled trying to pull away again, but I knew it was useless. I was already awake.

"Warren." The voice, which I had now identified as my mother, sighed, causing me to force my eyelids up once again.

Squinting in the light, I turned my head to her and replied, "Yeah?" my voice rough with sleep.

"Get up and meet me in the living room." She ordered softly, pushing a strand of dark brown hair behind my ear.

"'Kay" I slowly pushed myself up as she left the room. Looking down at myself I realized that I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I felt gritty and worn, almost disconnected from my body, and as I stumbled out of my bed I noticed that it was covered in dust and small pieces of brick. "Great." I grumbled shuffling out of the room, avoiding looking into my mirror. If I had I would have instantly regretted it, I probably looked like death warmed over.

Walking into the living room I went and sat on the couch, putting my aching head between my hands. I imagined that this is what a hangover must feel like. My head pounded in time with my heart, and even the smallest light stabbed into my brain. My stomach felt empty and twisted, making even the thought of food laughable.

I knew what this was, after being seriously injured I normally feel like this. The amount of energy and nutrients required by my body to repair itself leaves me feeling drained and ill. It can be avoided if I kept my self hydrated and rested during the healing process, but on the occasion that I don't this happened.

Hearing my mom walk into the room, I looked up and watched with glassy eyes as she came and sat next to me on the couch.

"I talked to headquarters," She began immediately, "and we worked out a way to keep you are your friends safe."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I groaned, closing my aching eyes.

"No…probably not, but it could be worse." She replied cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what is this ingenious plan?" I asked loading my voice with at much sarcasm as possible; I just wasn't in the mood for this kind of frustration.

"We finally agreed on having someone keep a watch on you and your friends until he is caught." She explained, holding up her small hand at my immediate noise of protest, before continuing, "Be happy that you aren't going to be locked in some room until they find him, that was what they originally wanted to do." She scowled at the thought before calming down again.

"You seriously can't have agreed to letting them spy on me!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly enough to send my head spinning. Blinking I tried to steady my vision, ignoring her worried look as I began to pace.

"Warren, it was better than the alternative, and if anything happens they will be able to contact headquarters, and a team of experts will be there to take him into custody before he can make his move." She stood up placing her hands on my shoulders as a placating motion. My shoulders sagged and I plopped back down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I grumbled placing my head in my hands again. It felt like a cement filled ball, dense and heavy.

"No it doesn't, but if it keeps you safe it's worth it." She replied sitting next to me and enfolding me in a hug, "You won't even know they're there, they promise."

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse." I mumbled returning her hug before pulling away slowly, "I need to go take a shower, before I coat our entire house in dust." I announced, standing up abruptly and making my way to the bathroom.

"You sure you're okay Warren?" She asked again, standing up and taking a few uncertain steps closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little worn out." I replied continuing to the bathroom, "Don't worry." I called over my shoulder before shutting the door. Resting against the cool wood, I closed my eyes and tried to silence the drums in my head. Sighing, I pushed off the door and began pulling off my dust caked clothes. Chunks of brick and sidewalk fell out as I pulled my shirt from my body, and a shower of white powder fell from my hair when I bent down to untie my shoes. After finally making it into the shower, I turned the water on high and let the pellets of heat slam into my body. After only five minutes I had washed away the grime from yesterday, but I didn't leave the warmth and steam for over a half an hour. An hour later found me once again passed out on my bed, but this time I dreamed of poorly hidden spies and empty rooms.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope you guys liked it! Please review :D :D :D The next chapter should be more interesting compared to the last too, things are going to pick up really quick in the next few installments. :D So once again please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Sirens in the Night

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Hey guys…not much to say today so here it goes.

**Disclaimer**: Look back on the last chapters if you really want one.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Sirens in the Night**

The next few days flew by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Despite the fact that I had been watching carefully, I hadn't been able to spot my watchers. Sometimes the hairs on the back of my neck would rise in warning, and I would turn to see nothing but air. Once or twice I thought I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, but as soon as I turned my head it was gone. I never actually saw the heroes designated to watch me, but I could nonetheless feel their presence.

The very thought of being watched put me on edge. I found myself snapping at my friends more than usual, every comment threw me into a rage. In my head I knew it wasn't their fault, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from taking it out on them. After a few days I started to avoid them. Once things blew over we could hang out again, but I was pretty sure that they were sick of me right now. That is why it was such a surprise when Stronghold approached my table during lunch on the fourth day of my self-imposed exile.

"Hey Warren." He greeted sitting down.

"Stronghold." I growled glancing up from my book. I could feel myself already heating up with rage.

"I know that you have been edgy lately, and I get why, but you can't avoid us forever ya know." He explained in one breath, staring at me intently the entire time.

"I wasn't planning on it." I set my book down; I had already burned enough books, as of late. I continued, "Is there a point to this?"

"Yeah, actually…I wanted to see if you felt like hanging out tonight." He glanced down quickly before looking back up at me.

"Stronghold I—" My reply was cut short by his raised hand.

"Warren, just come over tonight after work, Okay? We can hang out and maybe you'll be able to calm down a bit." He suggested lowering his hand; "If you keep on like this you'll fry someone before the end of the week."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and grunted, which by his beaming smile I knew he had taken as a yes. Despite how much I hate to admit it, he was probably right. I was coiled so tight that I could barely even tolerate myself. Standing up abruptly, I left ignoring his called goodbye. I stalked moodily out of the cafeteria and made my way to the library where I spent the rest of my lunch period.

Reading had always been a form of solace for me. Being able to escape into someone else's world a kind of therapy. Falling into worlds where the problems were so much larger than one person made my issues seem small and beatable. Tolkien, King, and Shakespeare gave me another person's life to live for three hundred or more pages. When I needed to just forget, I would pick up a book and my problems would seem insignificant to those of the heroes held within its pages. Dragon's and unknown horrors seemed like much larger foes than my own personal demons.

I fell back on that then, trying to read away my anger and paranoia while my peers chattered their time away in ignorant bliss. Half of them were completely oblivious to real problems, they worried about how their hair looked or whether they got an 'A' on the mad science test that day.

I worried about whether my mom's job as a part time Social Worker would keep the bills payed and food on the table, or whether I would find her at home in tears as I did on the days when it had just become too much.

I worried about whether I would just snap and murder some helpless freshman one day, or whether I would lose my temper and burn down the school. I worried about whether I would turn out like him. My father, someone I was supposed to look up too, but instead loathed with all of my being. Their worries were so trivial, in comparison to mine, and mine were trivial in comparison to those of the fictitious characters I fell back on. Walking in someone else's shoes put things in perspective, and today I needed perspective.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before I knew it, my shift was over. Pulling the tie out of my hair and balling up my apron, I yelled a loud goodbye to the rest of the staff before opening the doorway to the darkness. As I turned towards Will's house I heard a multitude of sirens go off. Each seemed to pierce the silence of the night like a knife, but I ignored them as well as I could. Alarms were constantly going off in a city full of super villains, and it wouldn't be my problem for at least two or three more years.

Making my way towards the Stronghold residence, I kept my eyes downcast and walked without much thought. Reaching their walkway in less than fifteen minutes I jogged up the sidewalk and steps before stopping dead. The door had been torn off its hinges. Shards of splintered wood covered the floor of the entryway like a grotesque puzzle. I cautiously stepped inside, feeling the heat building in my hands. Every sense was on high alert. I could smell the burnt wood before I saw the scorched walls, I could feel the grittiness of the floor beneath my feet before I noticed the holes peppering the walls, and the sirens in the distance seemed to be ringing right next to my ears.

I ran further into the damaged house, glass crunching under my booted soles. Allowing my arms to catch for the first time in days I yelled, "Will!" The name came right back to me, sounding hollow and dead. "Steve! Josie!" I tried, shouting up the steps, but the same silence greeted me. My blood boiled in my veins, the fire on my arms and hands grew larger as a testimony to my rage. Pounding down the hallway, I ran back through the dilapidated house and to the entryway.

Spinning in a slow circle, I took in the extent of the devastation for the first time. All of the picture frames normally decorating the walls were smashed and lying on the floor, their pictures lying burned and torn around them. Trophies were scattered and mangled all throughout the hallway, each one representing another Stronghold accomplishment. Scorch marks littered the ceiling and walls, discoloring the once carefully painted walls; walls that were now covered in cracks and fractures. They had come and no one had stopped them.

Turning swiftly around I stepped past the broken threshold and onto the porch before yelling, "Where are you!" into the empty night. They should be here, the watchers. They were supposed to be following me, preventing something like this from happening. They should have stopped this. Only silence greeted me, no one magically stepped out of the dark to make this okay. No one came to save the day. The heroes were gone and realizing that they weren't with me for the first time in days, I stepped numbly back into the house, at a loss as to what I should do.

Staring blankly at the devastation, I saw the phone lying off its hook on the floor. The dull beeping drew me out of my shock and threw me into action. I had to call someone; someone had to help them. I was no match for them by myself, but I had to do something.

Taking quick strides to the discarded phone I bent down to pick it up, but my hand froze centimeters from it. A slip of white was just on the edge of my vision, fluttering in the breeze that the open door ushered in. Jolting upright, I dropped the phone and grabbed the piece of paper stuck to the wall in front of me. It was a note, pristine and undamaged in the wake of destruction. Thin smooth scrawl covered two lines of the paper, each evenly spaced and carefully written as if the author had all the time in the world.

_Steve,_

_You took something from me, now I am returning the gesture. _

_Meet me at pier 26._

I had to read the small slip of paper two more times before it finally sank in. I dropped the paper in shock; my father had never been after me at all. This entire break out, the attack, everything had always been about revenge. He was never after me; Will had been his target the entire time.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: **Du Du DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I would love it if you all would review. :)


	10. City on Fire

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Not much to say today, but I would like to use this space to reply to one of my anonymous readers, you guys should read this too if you are wonder the length of the story.

**Katie** that I'm not quite sure how long this will be, although we are getting nearer to the final battle so I'd say under twenty chapters. I can't really give you a definite answer because it really just depends on how many chapters 5 or 6 pages of summarizing and half formed dialogue takes up. Anyways I'm glad you like this and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter also.

**Disclaimer**: I would love to own Sky High, but as previous disclaimers have mentioned I in fact do not.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 10- City on Fire**

I stood frozen as millions of thoughts sped through my head.

_He didn't get out so that he could see me. _

_He didn't get out to be with me. _

_He didn't even get out to try and get me to join him. _

_He had gotten out so that he could get his revenge. _

_I'm not and never was a factor._

Despair washed over me as I stood in my best friends mutilated house, trying to argue against my own thoughts._ He really isn't my father, he isn't even a shell of the man he use to be. That man is gone completely, _I reasoned, but it fell flat. Either he was dead to me, or I was dead to him. Personally I preferred the former, but my mind would not let up, _He'd rather settle a score than spend time with his own son._

My rage began to build again, "He's not my father." I growled; I could see the waves of heat rolling off of me, distorting the desolate room. _He took my father. He took my mother. He took…me_, a dull buzzing filled my head. He had taken me. I wasn't the same person as I had been before he left. I wasn't always a moody anti-social menace, and hopefully I wouldn't always be. He wasn't going to destroy the life I had built now. Things were just starting to look up; I wasn't going to let him take that from me. _I'm not going to stand by and let him take this all away._

"You can't have him!" I screamed into the empty house as if he were listening, I had started to become a new person since I met Will. Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zack, they had all pulled me out of my shell. Without Will and his idiocy I never would have gone to homecoming with Layla, where I never would have saved the school. I never would have become friends with Ethan, Zack, and Magenta, and I might have lost it by now, torching the school and everyone in it.

I wasn't going to loose them now. I wasn't going to loose the life I had gained. If he killed Will…it would all be gone. Loosing Stronghold would devastate them, and it would be my fault. Even If they didn't blame me, I would never forgive myself. I had to get to pier 26. I turned and started to swiftly make my way to the door, but as I reached the threshold I stopped, unable to make myself move past the broken passage.

_But what can you do._ My conscience mocked. _You couldn't even beat his lackey, how do you plan to stop him. He must have left you for a reason you know._

I had often blamed myself for my father leaving, especially when it had first happened. As a kid I had thought that it had been me who had driven him away that he had left because I wasn't strong enough or fast enough for him. I sometimes thought that I wasn't smart enough or brave enough and it had driven him away. It was those thoughts that glued me to the floor. _How can I save Will when I'm not even a good enough reason to break out of prison?_ My tremors increased, and I grabbed onto the splintered doorframe, holding it with a death grip in an attempt to quell them and my emotions.

The slivers of wood dug into my hands, pulling me from my thoughts. "Snap out of it Peace." I scolded myself, turning back to the desolation of the front hall. I didn't have time for soul searching, Will didn't have time. The phone lay abandoned on the floor, and I knew what I had to do. I bent down and grabbed it in one fluent motion. I may not have been good enough for him, or even good enough to beat him, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

Its surface, covered in soot and grim, felt gritty in my suddenly still hands. Who should I call? I couldn't do this alone. The Commander and Jetstream were obviously off saving the day; otherwise Will would have never been kidnapped. Punching in the numbers for my house, I waited silently as the shrill ring played in my ear.

"Hi!" My mother's voice answered happily, and I almost sighed in relief.

I started to reply, "Mom I—" but I was soon cut off.

"You've reached the Peace residence. If you are looking for Warren Or I please leave your name number and a brief message at the beep, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." I scowled at the recording. I had completely forgotten that we had an answering machine; stabbing at the off key I cursed the person who had invented them.

Turning on the phone again I swiftly hit a series of keys again before once again wasting precious seconds waiting as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Why wasn't she answering her cell phone?

On the third ring a soft cheery voice responded, "Hello?" and I heard Magenta's yelled greeting in the background, she must have been over at Magenta's house. They had been working on a school project for the past couple days. Something about sidekicks' rolls in history or something…I really hadn't been listening to them ever since the attack.

"Layla. Something's happened—" She cut me off with a worried tone before I could finish my statement.

"I know, I heard about it. Isn't it terrible." Her heartfelt reply seemed caring, but distant and it stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait…you already know?" I asked as my eyebrows drew themselves together. She seemed oddly calm about this; it was her boyfriend after all.

"Of course I know. Everyone can hear the sirens. My mom and everyone else's parents had to go help with the fire." She continued seemingly unworried.

"Sirens?" I asked dumbly, I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah there is this huge fire downtown. It's taken out three blocks already…wait…if you didn't know about the fire…what were you talking about?" She fell silent on the other end of the phone before continuing in a panicked voice, "Warren, what's happened?" I could hear Magenta asking the same question, but I was unable to answer. I knew who had caused the fire. He had set the downtown on fire to make sure that they were away. He had needed them to be gone so that he could get his hands on Will, and he had simultaneously distracted all of the major super heroes in town. Even my watchers had been drawn into the fight against the flames, which is why they hadn't been here.

"Layla…I can't explain now. I need you to get the others and meet me at Will's house. Tell Ethan to get all the information he can on the inmates who escaped with my father, and tell Zack to get some of the power inhibiting cuffs from his dad's workroom." I ordered trying to think as far ahead as I could. Luckily Zack's dad was the original designer of the cuffs and was constantly trying to improve on them, which meant he had an amazing amount of them lying around.

"Warren what—"

"Layla, just do it, I'll explain when you get here." I hung up the phone, and then dropped it to the debris-covered floor. I stepped further into the room, crushing various shards of glass with each step, and grabbed the note I had dropped earlier. Staring at it one more time, I glowered at it as I stepped out onto the porch. Slumping onto the top step, I leaned against the railing and stared blankly into the night. I could still hear the sirens wailing in the distance, and now that I was facing the correct direction I could see the signs of fire. The houses across the street were merely silhouettes against the red tinged sky, and smoke was billowing far behind it all in thick spirals. The city was on fire, and Will was in the middle of it.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well there's the 10th chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Not much action in this one, but it is getting closer. Please review and tell me what you think. :) 


	11. Naive

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own Sky High or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Naïve**

I pressed my head against the railing, trying to let the coolness of the wood seep in. Maybe if I held it there long enough, I could freeze my brain. Maybe I could just stop thinking all together. As I sat there, waiting, in the pale yellow glow of Will's porch light, I couldn't stop thinking of what could be happening to him. Was he already dead? Would we be to late? Would we even be able to stop him if we weren't? My brain obviously wasn't frozen; in fact I could feel myself heating up with each worry.

Stuffing the note into my pocket I let my hands resting on the smooth wood of the steps. Part of me still didn't want to believe that he had Will. If we didn't get there in time Will was dead. My hands started to smoke, and I snatched them from the planks. "There's already enough scorch marks around here." I mumbled looking at my hands. In the pale light they didn't look like my own, the shadows found each line and made it seem deeper, more profound.

Flexing them slowly, I continued to stare. They were my father's hands. I remembered what his hands had looked like when I was young; large and rough, like sand paper. Each deeply rent line had been a pathway for my small fingers, I used to sit in his lap and trace each one as he read the paper. His tanned skin was always warm and free of scars. I don't think I had ever seen a blemish on them.

Looking at my hands now, I saw the same hands. Dark, rough, and in this light, filled with deep creases. My warm hands could do the same thing his could. Burn. That was all they turned out to be good for in the end. Burning, destroying, murdering, his hands, my hands were covered in blood.

My hands turned into fists, and my eyes squeezed shut trying to dispel the images of my own hands dyed red. My lips started to move, at first making no sound, but as the repetition increased so did the noise, "I am not my father, I am not my father, I am not my father." I repeated my mantra over and over, eyes closed, fists clenched, ears buzzing. I felt like I was screaming, I felt like the whole world could hear me, "I am not my father, I am not my father, I am not my father." My gravelly voiced continued to whisper into the night on its own accord.

"Warren?" A voice called from the end of the sidewalk breaking me from my mantra, "You okay man? What's goin' on?" The shinning figure asked as they walked closer to the steps. I unclenched my hands at the sight of Zack in all his neon glory. Even when he wasn't actually glowing his fluorescent wardrobe and incandescent hair reflected enough light to make him shine like no one else I knew.

"Hey, did you bring the cuffs?" I asked jerking to a standing position, hoping to god that I hadn't been screaming, that I really had only been whispering.

"Uh, yeah, I also grabbed a couple of stun rays, I thought they might come in handy." He replied giving me a strange look as he took the last few steps to reach me, "Why do you need 'em anyway? What's going on?" He asked plopping a large duffle bag onto the steps behind me.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here." I monotoned, bending down to unzip the duffle bag. Inside the large bag multiple pairs of power suppressant handcuffs were making the bag bulge. Their silver surfaces reflected my face like half a dozen mirrors, and I quickly rezipped the bag.

"Where's Will? I mean this is his house." Zack wondered looking at me quizzically, and I almost blanched. I was speechless; I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I had to tell them all together; luckily Layla and Magenta arrived at just the right moment.

"Warren, What's going on?" Layla asked running up the walkway with Magenta in tow.

"What happened?" Magenta's question followed less than a second later. Only one more to go, and at the moment he was by far the most important.

"Wait until Ethan gets here, I only want to have to explain this once." I sighed dropping back to the steps. Zack quickly joined me, pushing the duffle bag to the floor to make room for Magenta, but she leaned against the railing instead. Layla started pacing, following the porch from one end to the other. Her steps were fast and fierce, if she was left pacing for much longer the Strongholds would have to repair their yard too. Fortunately for their lawn, Ethan jogged up only a few minutes later with an orange backpack draped over his shoulder.

"I found the information, but…uh…why do we need it?" He asked as he reached a finally still Layla. I stood up and looked at the shadowed sidewalk for a moment before looking straight ahead.

Each one of them was staring at me with worry, confusion, or both playing across their faces. Layla's worried eye's bored into me, her brow creased with concentration on my coming words. Ethan looked at me curiously, running his fingers over the strap of his bag; he really had no idea why I had asked him for the information.

Magenta had stood up from her lean on the railing and was watching my every move with her keen eyes, and Zack was now beside her staring at me with plain confusion and worry written across his face. The same question was being asked by all of their eyes, 'Where is Will?'

Taking a deep breath, I began what was probably going to be the most difficult explanation of my life, "Will is gone." I paused waiting for their questions and noises of surprise to quiet, "When I came over after work today, I found the house trashed." I explained glancing back to the chaos behind me. Shadows now hid the destruction, but I knew it was there, and now they also knew. "My father took him as some sort of revenge against the Commander, he and his lackeys started the fire in town to make sure he was alone." I growled feeling my hands grow warm with rage. Taking another deep breath, I tried to calm myself. I couldn't lose it now; I needed to stay focused. "He managed to distract most of the major heroes at the same time, including the spies who were suppose to be watching me."

"Barron Battle has Will?" Layla asked quietly, her brown eyes begging me to deny it.

"He left a note." I whispered, pulling it out of my pocket and handing it to her. She almost dropped it as her hands started to shake. The others looked over her shoulder to read it, each displayed a similar look of shock as the words sunk in.

"He has him man." Zack stared up at me with bewildered eyes. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't true. I wanted to tell them all that I was just joking, that this was all some elaborate prank, but I couldn't. No matter how much I didn't want it to be true, it was.

"I can't believe we didn't see it." Ethan sighed and I understood completely. None of us had thought he was after Will. It was right in front of us but we had all been too naïve to see it. It just hadn't seemed plausible. We had been so focused on me that we didn't even consider that Will's parents had sent him to jail; they had caught him and left him to live out multiple lifetimes in solitary.

"We have to do something!" Magenta cried and the others agreed, and I saw a flicker of hope pass through them. She was right, and that was why they were here. It was impossible for one of us to save him, but together we had beaten Royal Pain. Together we had saved the school. Together we had fought my father's minions, and together we could save him.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note**: Here is the 11th chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next one is already written and I should put it up tomorrow right after school. The 13th will be up that night…and that is when the action starts! Please review :) 


	12. Know Your Enemy

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's note**: Here is chapter 12 it's out a bit early because I won't be home after school today. I had to write it twice because my computer killed it the first time, so enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own :)

**Bold** words indicate more emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 12- Know Your Enemy**

"And we're going to." I replied looking at each and every one of them, "The super hero's are gone, he made sure of that. We are the only people left who can save Will." I paused about to continue when Layla interrupted.

"We need a plan." She announced coldly. Her body was rigid, her fists were balled at her sides, and her eyes were blazing; she was angrier and more determined than I had ever seen her.

"Right." I agreed nodding at her, "but first we need to know what we're up against," I informed them trying to sound as confident as possible. "Which is why I had Ethan get as much information as he could on them." I looked over at Ethan who was riffling through his orange backpack, as if on cue Ethan pulled out a sheaf of papers and began his speech.

"From what I was able to find the men who escaped with Warren's father were known, if not famous, Villains." He paused looking through his notes, "First of there is the Chameleon, out of the three he was the least criminally driven. Mostly dealing in thievery and surveillance, he uses his power of camouflage to visually adapt to almost any surrounding."

"That must be the guy who got me last time." Magenta growled, angrily pushing her hair away from her face and following through to rub the still soar spot on the back of her head.

"Most likely," Ethan replied before continuing, "His greatest accomplishment was stealing the, since recovered, crown jewels of England." He informed us pausing to breath before continuing once again. "The second man is known as Cipher, he probably assisted in the technological aspects of your father's escape." Ethan directed his gaze towards me at my father's mention before moving on, "He is a variation of a Technopath which gives him the ability to control most electrical and mechanical things, but not be able to create or alter them." Stopping to breath again, he was about to continue when Zack interrupted him.

"Like that chick in the third Terminator movie?" He asked, receiving a glare from Layla soon after. Zack had the most trouble remembering that Layla found words like 'chick' and 'babe' offensive, she vehemently claimed that they were chauvinists' attempt to class women as objects rather than beings.

"Uh…yeah…I guess. Anyway, the final man who assisted in the break out goes by the alias 'Quake'." Pausing to check his notes again, he shuffled through them for a second before continuing. "He is immensely strong and is known for using his immense strength to shift the earth's tectonic plates."

"What does that mean?" Zack asked staring at Ethan like he had just started speaking French.

"It means he causes earthquakes. Didn't you ever pay attention in science class?" Magenta sighed, pushing him affectionately. We all smiled slightly at the sight; letting some of the tension leave our bodies, but it didn't last long, soon enough Ethan was continuing his briefing.

"Quake, before being captured, was actually attempting to use California's fault line to separate it from the U.S. I don't really know what that would accomplish but…" Ethan shrugged looking around at all of us.

"Okay, now that we know who we are up against, we need to know how to fight them." Magenta interjected, pointing a finger at Ethan's notes.

"What're their weaknesses Popsicle?" I asked, agreeing with Magenta's logic.

"Well Chameleon will be relatively easy to deal with. Magenta can just smell him out, his powers are useless if his prey doesn't rely on sight." He suggested turning towards Magenta, "Could you do it?" Ethan asked her, and I watched as uncertainty flashed across her face. I knew what her problem was, he had taken her down once already, and she was worried about him doing it again.

"No problem!" Zack declared enthusiastically, "Maj could take him on any day!"

"Zack, I—" She started to reply, but he interrupted her before she could finish her protest.

"But, just in case, she can take one of the stun rays." He smiled unzipping the duffle bag and showing it to her. She returned his smile and grabbed the nearest weapon. Zack set the bag back down and each looked back at our informant. Nodding, Ethan began speaking again.

"Cipher," He continued, "is pretty much harmless as long as there aren't any electronic or mechanical devices nearby. If we can disable any around the pier, he is defenseless."

"Does he know how to fight?" I asked, knowing that you didn't need super powers to be dangerous. All of the perfectly average murderers out there were testament to that, having super powers just made it easier.

"Not to my knowledge. According to the information, he was blinded at the age of ten when he first powered up. He destroyed the television he had under his control, damaging his eyes in the process. He never learned any self defense before then, and after he mainly relied on his abilities for most things." Shuffling through the papers again he moved on to the next final lackey. "Quake, despite being amazingly strong, is probably one of the slowest villains out there, both mentally and physically…if we could somehow distract him…"Ethan paused in thought, but the silence didn't last long.

"I could distract him!" Zack cried overzealously, "It'd be easy, I could just start glowin' and he'd be way to confused to realize we were about to stun him."

"Good idea, Glow Boy." Magenta grinned shoving him playfully, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the situation. She soon sobered up and looked back at Ethan, but Layla was the next to speak.

"I have a plan." She announced, her eyes lighting up. "First we send Magenta in to disable the electronics in the area, effectively voiding Cipher's powers. She meets us in a designated spot, where we are hiding out, and then she and Zack go and create the distraction." Layla paused looking around at us in the dim glow of the porch light before speaking again, "Zack starts glowing while Magenta stuns Chameleon, who would probably be watching the perimeter because of his ability to hide. Hopefully at this point in time Cipher, Quake, and your father are still oblivious to what is going on. Zack will distract Quake, while Ethan simultaneously slips and stuns Cipher. Finally, you and I will stun or incapacitate both Quake and your father before saving Will." She took a deep breath, her eyes shining, "No one even has to get hurt!" She finished happily, and despite how much I enjoy non-violence…sorta…I knew that plan 'A' almost never works.

"It's a pretty good plan, but…" I started to reply.

"If someone doesn't react as planned, or if one of us doesn't succeed it won't work. We need a back up plan." Magenta interrupted, voicing my thoughts exactly. We all nodded, realizing that if one of us failed, we could all die. One of us, or maybe even all of us might not make it back. Tonight may be the last time we would be together, but it was worth it. Will was worth it.

"Okay, plan 'B'…if for some reason Quake and my father are still left guarding Will, I'll distract them, and whoever else I have to, until you can get Will out of there," I said turning to Layla. "Use vines or something if you can, it'll be less dangerous that way, but no matter what happens you **will** get him out of there." I stared into her eyes, making her silently promise to save him. If he didn't make it out, all of this would be in vain. Nods of agreement passed along our circle.

"Right." Layla sighed picking up Zack's duffle bag. "Onward to Pier 26!" She exclaimed with forced cheer. If we were to be honest with ourselves, we were most likely marching to our doom, but a little optimism never hurt anyone. Everyone started following her, and I realized that there was still one loose end. Seeing Ethan as the closest to me I grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"Ethan, I need a piece of paper." I stated pulling a pen out of my pocket. He tore a page from one of the notebooks and handed it to me. Scribbling a note on the paper, I anchored it to the porch by placing it under a duck statue. I always thought that the people who went out no matter what the whether to change their ducks outfit were insane, and I still stick to that, but for once one of these monstrosities had served a real purpose. Turning around, I followed the others onward towards the pier, but behind me the note stayed in place rippling slightly in the breeze.

_Dear Commander and Jetstream, _

_My father set those buildings on fire so that he could kidnap Will. We don't know when you will be back, or how to reach you, but we know that Will needs saving now. If you get this before we come back, the note my father left is underneath this one. If not, tonight we are the heroes. _

_-Warren_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next two will be action packed :). Anyway please review and I will be updating again later tonight. 


	13. Plan 'A'

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Here, in the 13th chapter, is where the action starts. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

**Disclaimer**: You could sue me, but I don't have much to offer.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 13- Plan 'A'**

Our walk to the pier was conducted mostly in silence. The sirens screaming from the center of town were enough to quell any lasting optimistic thoughts we had. As we neared the middle of Maxville, the noise and activity reached a deafening level, and I almost winced at the noise. I increased my pace and reached the head of our group, leading them down a series of ally ways and side streets.

The darkness behind the buildings was complete, barely a shimmer of moonlight made it past the dirty brick. Even the towering inferno blocks away couldn't provide enough light to show us the way.

"Zack, you stay in back and give us some light there. I'll handle the front." I ordered before igniting my hand. Holding it aloft like a lantern I continued to walk forward watching the dim shapes that crowded the path. Trashcans and piles of newspaper almost completely covered the walls on either side of us, seeming to almost move in the flicker of my fire. I heard a startled gasp from behind me, and turned quickly. Raising my flaming hand higher above my head, I readied myself for a fight.

"Cat." Layla whispered sheepishly, in the dim light I was creating I could barely see her face, but I knew she was blushing. Smiling, I turned around again, but before I had taken my next step another voice stopped me.

"Warren, man, you had Ethan dig up all the dirt on the lackeys…but what about your dad? What can he do?" Zack asked in an exaggerated whisper. I tensed at the mention of him, but I knew that not telling them could get us all killed.

"He can light himself on fire." I replied caustically, even though I knew that it wasn't Zack who I was angry with. I was angry at my father, I knew that, they knew that, but anyone who claims that I don't have anger management issues is lying.

"Like the Human Torch?" Magenta asked from her place in front of Zack.

"Yeah." I replied, "…Except the Human Torch isn't a villain." I mumbled into the night. A few seconds later, I turned a corner and saw the docks only a couple dozen yards ahead of us. Quickly extinguishing my light, I motioned for Zack to do the same before crouching behind the corner we had just passed.

Across the street and two piers over was Pier 26, the pale beams of the streetlights shadowed the faces of the men on it, but it was obvious who they were. Mechanical and electronic devices surrounded the entire dock, and any one of the objects, whether car, crane, or boat, could become a lethal weapon. Dead in the center of pier 26 was a chair, and in that chair a slight figure was slouched, apparently unconscious.

"Will." I heard Ethan whisper from somewhere behind me, but I didn't have time to reply. Soon two other figures became visible. A hulking mass moved closer to the chair, standing guard like a sentry. The dull light shadowed his features, but it was without a doubt Quake. No one else was that large, he could probably sit on me without even realizing it.

He was speaking in hushed tones to another man, but from our hiding spot near the building we couldn't hear the words. The man he was speaking to was nearly a head shorter than him, but just as formidable. His posture was rigid, his shoulders squared, he was waiting for something. For someone, he was waiting for the heroes. He turned swiftly and looked straight at me, he must have felt our eyes on his back. I could certainly feel his boring into me, but there was no way in Hell that he could see us from here at night. He stared in our direction, and I could see a dull shine where his eyes were in his shadowed face.

He continued to stare, and I didn't breath again until he turned around after what had seemed like hours. In reality he had only been watching for mere seconds. I heaved a silent sigh of relief when we were once again watching his back. _Two down. Two to go_, I thought, searching for his other two accomplices.

Seeing a small figure in the shadows, I realized it must be Cipher. He was thin and pale; his ghostly white skin almost glowed as much as Zack. I noticed a thin white cane resting beside him, and my guess was solidified. Looking back to the others, I mouthed whether they could see chameleon. Receiving shrugs, I assumed that he was either scouting the perimeter or camouflaged, either way this was as close as we were going to get to our ideal situation.

Turning around, I lead the others back down the ally way before glancing back over my shoulder. After checking thoroughly to make sure that we could not be seen, I turned to Magenta, "Your turn Rodent, disable the machinery and then meet us back at the corner."

"Right." She replied, grabbing one of the stun rays from Zack and hiding it on her person. After making sure it was secure, she closed her eyes and morphed into a black guinea pig, "No problem." She assured in a soft falsetto before scurrying off into the darkness.

"Good luck." Zack whispered as he watched her turn the corner and leave our line of sight.

"Now all we do is wait." Layla sighed sliding down the rough brick wall to sit on the street. Pulling a ball of newspaper out from under her, she sat staring at the wall worry creasing her brow.

"Ethan, could you go stand watch by the wall? I asked quietly, "You're less likely to be seen." I elaborated as I leaned against the wall myself.

"Yeah, just don't forget I'm there and slip on me, it would kinda ruin the whole stealth thing we have goin' on." He smirked before melting before our eyes. Soon only Layla, Zack, and I were left in the ally, but it wouldn't have mattered if we were alone. Each of us was lost in our own thoughts of worry. So many things could go wrong, so many things could happen, and right now we were stuck in a run down ally doing nothing.

Before long we heard the pitter-patter of little feet, and Magenta was once again with us. As she returned to her normal form, Ethan also materialized having followed her back to us.

"Phase one of Plan 'A' has been completed." She whispered before smiling conspiratorially, and for a moment I almost believed this was all a game. Unfortunately it was a fleeting reprieve, and soon her shadowed features were showing all of the anxiety and worry held on our faces.

"Okay, Zack and Magenta, you guys are on." I said softly before turning to Zack, "Don't start glowing until you are on the other end of the docks, it'll take them longer to get there or at least make it less obvious what you are doing."

" 'Kay." He replied before starting to leave the ally from the entrance near pier 26, but Magenta stopped him in time and grabbed his arm and pulled him down another ally that would lead them to the other side of the docks. Soon they were out of sight, and it was Ethan's turn.

"Okay," Layla started, "Ethan you need to get as close to cipher as possible without being seen by the other two. Then you wait for Zack's distraction, when they notice him glowing you make cipher slip and then cuff him.

"Got it." He replied melting again, his puddle slid its way out of sight, and before long a small pool of orange was visible across the street. Within a minute he was out of sight, and hopefully in place. Leaving Layla and I to once again wait. Crouching near the wall we watched carefully for Zack's tell tale glow.

I could hear Layla's soft breaths beside me, and I once again hoped that we wouldn't loose anyone tonight. _Don't let her die_; I thought glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. She was the first student at Sky High to talk to me without fear. Despite the fact that I had nearly killed her in the cafeteria, less than a month later she was inviting me to sit with her at The Paper Lantern. If she didn't make it tonight, Will would never be the same, and I didn't think I would be either. Layla was a breath of fresh air. Her constant optimism was like a beacon, a light in the darkness. A glow broke me out of my mental wanderings, as our actual beacon made himself known.

Watching the two men near Will closely, we waited for them to notice the change also. In a matter of minutes Quake turned and saw the human sized glow coming from the other side of the docks, and he frantically started whispering to my father, pointing at the light as he spoke. My father turned to look at the distraction, and that was our cue.

Layla and I swiftly and quietly crossed the distance to their location. Layla dropped a few seeds onto the grass between the street and the docks and started their growth before they had even touched the ground. In a matter of seconds vines of all widths were shooting towards Quake and my father, and although they would be no use against him, they may serve as enough of a distraction until a stun ray was available.

I attempt to reach Will while Layla was holding them off, but her vines were shooting up everywhere, just barely missing his chair. It would be impossible for me to get there without becoming a target of the vines also. Realizing that I could just burn any that got to close, I moved to step towards Will. I simultaneously threw my arms to my sides, setting them aflame.

I tried to move swiftly through the field of vines, but whatever progress I made was voided by my father or Quake moving Will's chair closer to them. I knew I am going to slow. They were fighting off layla's vines more efficiently than we had anticipated, and she wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer. I needed to get to Will, and fast.

Just as I was about to try and increase my pace I heard a soft thud and turned my head to see Ethan trying to get a pair of cuffs on the now fallen lackey, but Cipher wasn't as defenseless as he should have been. The streetlight directly above them exploded, showering the pair in glass, and blinding Ethan momentarily. That moment gave Cipher the chance to get up, but Ethan began to shoot blindly in his general direction, hitting him by chance on the second try.

Cipher droped like a rock, and Ethan quickly clasped the cuffs on him. He then turned to shoot my father and quake, who had managed to destroy most of layla's vines, but just as he was about to fire, an invisible force threw him. Apparently Zack and Magenta hadn't been able to catch Chameleon. Plan 'A' was officially screwed.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author's Note**: chapter 13 was pretty unlucky for them…imagine that. It's pretty weird how that worked out. Anyways the next chapter should be out in a day…please review :) 


	14. Guests of Honor

From Discord

By greenranodomness

**Author's Note**: More action…YAY!!! I hope you guys all enjoy this :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sky High…yet.

_Italic_ words are thoughts.

**Bold** words indicate more emphasis being placed on them

* * *

**Chapter 14- Guests of Honor**

Ethan's resulting crash into a bunch of cardboard boxes distracted Quake enough for Layla to finally capture him. She twisted her vines around him as tight as possible, but she couldn't stop feeding them for even a second. To do so would risk him escaping. My father saw his chance and was about to power up, if he were allowed to succeed Layla would not be able to fight him.

Turning to face him, I burst into a run, my arms burning the entire time, as I neared him I leapt into the air. For a brief second I felt like I was flying, but the fleeting feeling was soon replaced by a fast fall that landed me directly on top of him. As I hit him, and he hit the ground, the air was driven from both of our lungs, leaving us gasping.

The lack of air extinguished my fire, and prevented him from using his. It was a race to see who would be able to breath first, and the half a minute it took for us to gain back our air back seemed like an eternity. He tried to roll me onto my back, but I fought back trying to stay on top. Our fight dominance was going nowhere, and eventually we both ended up on our sides.

Staring into his eyes, I scowled and swung my right first at his jaw, but he managed to grab it just before it was going to connect. Looking back into my almost identical eyes, he started to twist my hand, pulling it away from him as he did so. He began to twist my hand in a way it shouldn't be able to go. He continued to add more pressure until with one final vicious turn a bone snapped. The burning that accompanied the pop almost removed the just regained air from my lungs. I grimaced trying to focus on him and not the pain surging through my battered hand, but it was almost impossible to do. I felt as if my hand was on fire, I had a feeling more was wrong than just a bone being broken.

That brief hitch in my focus was all he needed to pull me up from the ground, and in less than a second he was holding my shoulders in a death grip. I look over his shoulder to see Chameleon approaching a struggling Ethan, and I tugged backwards, desperately trying to pull away from him. Each tug only widened the smirk on his face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, eyes that were dark and glittering in the remaining streetlight's glow. Yet even as he held me in his grasp, he didn't do anything. It was then that I knew that this was all some sort of game to him; that he didn't take me seriously. Rage burned through my body and my arms ignited on their own.

"You realize that won't do anything." He gloated staring into my eyes again, and despite how much I hated to admit it he was right. He could set himself on fire; obviously my powers weren't going to do anything. I looked away from his once familiar face. I was helpless. He was the only person who could make me feel that way. The feelings he brought on hadn't been good ones in years. Since he left, thoughts of him brought only rage, depression, and helplessness. He had left us, and I couldn't do anything about it. He had left mom, and I couldn't help her. He had gone away, and I could never bring him back. As I averted my eyes to the ground, I saw magenta and Zack come running up from the other end on the docks.

Zack pulled out the Stun Ray and attempted to stun Chameleon, who was advancing on a defenseless Ethan. His slight form was approaching Ethan's prone one quickly, his quick steps were eating up the distance. Unfortunately Zack's shot went wide, and only succeeded in drawing attention to them. Chameleon disappeared before my eyes, but it was made clear where he was when Zack was suddenly sent flipping through the air and into a pile of crates.

I watched as Magenta ran to retrieve the Stun Ray from Zack, but before she could reach him she was tripped by Cipher, who despite being restrained was still determined to win. Looking behind her, I saw Ethan get up and begin to fight Chameleon with what little self-defense he knew. Ethan was trying to trip chameleon, but each swipe was blocked. Every punch he attempted was countered, and I knew that he couldn't win. I watched, unable to help, but unable to look away. Yanking my eyes away from the fight going on around me, I looked back at my father. He too had been watching the fight, but as he turned his eyes back on my, I knew that I was completely screwed.

"As lovely as this chat has been son, I've got things to do." He quipped before slamming me into a nearby crane. The resulting impact was numbing. My head hit the yellow vehicle with a sickening crack, and I fell to the ground in a daze. Resting my head on the cool cement, I felt warm blood dripping down my neck. It trailed across my skin like dull fire, leaving a dark stain in its wake. As the first drop hit the pavement, I tried moving my head slightly, attempting to raise it, but even that small amount of movement sent me spinning.

I heard an explosive roar, and jerked my head up to see Quake break free from Layla's restraints. The quick movement jarred my fragile consciousness, tried to blink away the spots clouding my vision. Trying to focus my eyes on the fight happening around me left my head pounding, but the loudness of the battle made it impossible to just pass out and forget what was going on.

I could feel my skull knitting itself back together as I lay there trying to focus. Finally when I could see straight again, I looked up and saw Ethan placing the power suppressant cuffs on Chameleon. Apparently I'd underestimated him. Just as he finished his task he was bowled over by a green blur, otherwise known as Layla, who had finally succumbed to Quakes strength. Out of all these sights, one stopped me cold. Standing next to a still unconscious Will, was my father, and anyone who cared to look could see that his intentions were not honorable.

_I have to move_. I push myself upright, ignoring the pounding in my skull as I staggered closer to my father. He looked at me, seemingly surprised by my resilience, before getting a strange look in his eyes. Part of me thought it was pride, but I wouldn't bet my life on it. I took another step forward; ignoring the way the world spun erratically before my eyes, and saw Magenta trying to covertly free Will behind my father's back. He started to turn around after he saw that I was no longer a threat, and I want to scream. Scream for him to keep looking at me, Scream for Magenta to see him turning, Scream for Will to wake up, and just scream to scream, but I didn't, and as he finished his turn he saw her. She looked up with fear shining in her eyes. Faster than I had thought possible, his hand was coming down towards her. It impacted against her temple with amazing force, knocking her to the ground.

Her dark, purple streaked head bounced off of the dock once before settling. Glancing at her prone body, he looked back up at me with a smug smile on his face, "Are we done playing games now Warren?" He asked waiting for the words that I would never speak. "You've been beaten." He stated as he looked over to each of them, and he was right. They were all down. Layla and Ethan were being stood over by Quake, Zack and Magenta were knocked out, and I was barely thinking straight. He had beaten us. I took a steadier step towards him, allowing my arms to heat up again. We weren't going to lose. He wasn't going to destroy them too.

"**No**." I growled stepping closer to him again, but just as he was about to reply a whooshing noise was heard.

"Finally the guests of honor have arrived. I thought we were going to have to start the party without you." He announced with mock joviality. I turned my still semi foggy head to the left in an attempt to see whom he was addressing, and as I watched the Commander and Jetstream dropped from the sky and landed on the edge of Pier 26.

"Step away from my son Barron!" The Commander ordered loudly, taking a step closer to the villain.

"Now why would I do that? Set up this whole get together and then have it end so quickly…I think not." He grinned like a predator about to kill his prey and pulled Will closer to him, preparing to snap his neck. Both the Commander and Jetsteam tensed, readying themselves to spring into action, "One step closer, and we find out just how strong he is." He threatened tightening his hold again.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled, half of me was honestly curious, while the other half was just stalling for time.

"They took you away from me Warren! They need to know what it is like to miss their son growing up." He explained looking to me with pleading eyes, and for a minute I believed that him, but it didn't last long. His earlier actions showed that this wasn't about me; I could have almost forgiven him if it was.

"That's bull shit, and you know it." I raged taking a step closer to him, "They didn't do anything to you that you didn't deserve! You killed all of those people!" Clenching my fists, I tried to control myself. I needed to stay focused.

"You're right!" He laughed hysterically putting more pressure on Will's neck. "It's not about that. I hated him even before he caught me that day! His taking me away from you and your mother just amplified what I already felt for him." He explained glowering at the commander most of the time; he only flicked his eyes to me occasionally to make sure I was listening.

"What is this really about Barron?" Steve sighed, losing the iron in his voice that distinguished him as a hero. At that moment he was just a man trying to save his son.

"You caused it all Steve. Everything. You're the reason why I did it!" He answered a wild look in his eye. We had to get Will out of there, but I had no idea how to do it.

"What?" We all replied simultaneously as what he had said sunk into our distracted brains.

"It was him!" He raged pointing to the Commander, loosing his last shreds of calm, "It was him, the system, everything he stands for. Their damn priorities got him killed!" He squeezed Will's neck again, threateningly; for once I was glad that he wasn't awake. At least he didn't have to be conscious during all of this.

"Baron, that was an accident—no one could have known wha—"

"I knew!" He fumed interrupting Jetstream's reasoning, "I called for back up, and no one came! Deep freeze had Will and I cornered, we needed help. But **no**, they sent help to their golden boy; they **ignored** our distress call. They ignored that your uncle Will and I needed it more!" He raved, looking to me for understanding.

"Dad, I—" I tried to respond but he cut me off immediately.

"You are either with me or against me Warren. They killed my Will and now I am going to kill their's." A twitch in his hand showed what he was about to do. He was really going to do it. He was going to kill Will.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**: That was the 14th Chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. It is quite a bit longer than the others, so that should make some people happy :) The next should be out late tomorrow evening…please review! 


	15. Man on Fire

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry about the delayed chapter. I had to work all weekend, and then yesterday I had to type a five page paper (well technically I had weeks to do it, but I am a bit of a procrastinator), anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter despite how late it is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sky High…yet…Insert Maniacal Laughter Here

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 15- Man on Fire**

I had to do something; I couldn't just watch him die. We couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the elder Strongholds frozen in indecision, I knew they were thinking the same thing as I was. If we tried to stop him, he kills Will, if we didn't try to stop him he kills Will. It was a lose-lose situation.

Hearing a slight rustling to my left, I shifted my eyes in that direction and saw Zack struggling to right himself. Finally pulling himself out of the rubble of broken crates and splinters of wood, he grabbed the Stun Ray from the ground. Looking back to my father, who was still hold Will in a death grip, I saw that he was gloating to the commander. We had time.

"You can't stop me Steve. You never could." My father grinned as he tightened his hold again, not noticing Layla pushing herself up ever so slightly. She had also seen Zack's awakening. "You may have caught me years ago, but in the long run it means nothing. I…" He paused dramatically, and I saw Layla throw her hands in the air, "…Win" He grinned again, but before his smile had even made it all the way across his face, a loud shout was heard. He swiftly turned his head to see Quake being caught once again in Layla's vines. She was standing triumphantly, her arms were raised above her, and her flaming hair flowed behind her in the glow of the streetlight.

My Father turned again, pulling the unconscious figure of Will closer to him. Seeing Zack readying his shot, he retreated further back, dropping Will into a heap on the ground. His recoil just barely removed him from the path of the ray, but after flying by him it hit Quake in the back effectively knocking him out. I saw my chance.

Igniting my arms with a roar, I ran at my father with all of the rage I could muster. Barreling into him, I grabbed his shoulders just as he powered up. His entire body was consumed in flames as I watched. Not a single part of him was left uncovered. His once formidable figure now looked like the epitome of evil.

His eyes were mere specks of coal in his flaming visage. My own flaming arms seemed miniscule in comparison to his power; my own fire seemed to be only an extension of his. Which when you think about it, that's exactly what it is. Our arms connected by fire, we started to try and best one another. Pulling back my arm, I punch the space that use to be a face so similar to mine.

He recoiled slightly, but was back in an instant pushing me back. Slamming into some near by crates, we continued to fight for dominance. Our very bodies were destroying the dock around us. His footsteps had set the pier on fire, and my arms and shoulders were now igniting the pale crates behind me.

I could hear the Commanders and Jetstreams shouts.

"Get them out Josie!" Was heard over the sizzling and popping all around me, "I'll get Will!"

A solid punch to my midsection pulled me from my listening. I could feel the cloth burning, but I didn't feel the heat. Looking to where my fathers face should have been, I sneered and pushed him away. Grabbing him again once I was away from the flaming boxes, I slammed him into one of the surrounding brick walls with all my strength. Pulling back again I slam his flaming body into the brick for a second time, hoping that he had hit his head. Rage fueled my actions, feeding the fire on my arms and shoulders; it grew larger as I slammed him into the wall again. Hearing varied shouts, I realized that the entire pier was burning around us.

"You have to get the others Steve!" I heard Josie cry, and for a moment I had no idea who she was referring too. It couldn't have been us; we are impervious to fire. Then it hit me. The other villains must have still been on the burning docks. Within another moment something else hit me. My father had pulled one of his arms free from my grasp, and punched me in the face. His flaming fist crashed into my features with the strength of a two by four, sending me staggering back.

_This is getting me nowhere_, I thought as I pulled myself upright. Feeling the warmth of blood flowing out my nose, I glared at him before staggering another step back. He followed my uneven steps and wound his fists into my jacket when he reached me. Pulling my closer to him, he smiled again, or at least I thought he did, before throwing me backwards.

I hit the dock with a thud, feeling it crack and strain under my weight. Slowly pushing myself up, I tried to avoid breaking through. I may have been invulnerable to the fire consuming the dock, but the water underneath was a different story. _Water! _My consciousness screamed, how could I have been so stupid. We were surrounded by water, and there I was wondering how to defeat him.

Standing up completely, I ran towards him again, trying to ignore the foreboding noises my steps drew from the deteriorating wood. Slamming into him, I sent us both crashing into the brick wall behind him. My shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the impact, was throbbing as I pulled back. Thrusting my still flaming hands into his own fire, I grabbed for his jacket. In an attempt to move him closer to the pier edge, I began pushing him backwards.

He fought back; grabbing my arms, he pulled away from me before swinging his leg out to trip me. I once again hit the ground hard, sending up smoke and embers as I disturbed the flaming wood beneath us. Trying to raise myself up, I put my hands down onto the creaking wood, but as soon as I got my knees under me a foot was flying at my midsection. The connection flipped me over onto my back. Grabbing my aching ribcage, I tried to roll away, but he was too fast.

Another hard kick to my side stopped my action. I had felt a bone give as his hard boot had met my not so hard abdomen. Groaning, I closed my eyes at the pain radiating through my torso. Each breath was painful, as I lay on the deteriorating dock surrounded by fire.

Opening my eyes I saw him reach for me again, and in a second I was against the wall again. I gasped, trying to catch my breath, but his hand on my throat left little air for me to catch. Spots formed before my eyes, and I knew I had lost. _At least everyone else is safe, _I thought as my brain began to slow, and pounding filled my head. The rushing in my ears was soon over powered by another noise.

"Son, We can still do this…it's not too late. We can be a family again. You, me, your mother, it can go back to how it use to be." He pleaded softly, and I could see the love shining through even as he choked the life out of me. Blinking my eyes I tried to clear my vision. "Ren, it doesn't have to be like this. We can be together…who're you going to choose, a bunch of condescending, egotistical, hypocrites, or me your father?" He reasoned still holding me against the wall. As the spots danced before my vision, and my flames sputtered from lack of oxygen, I remembered.

_Flashback_

The May morning sun shined brightly down on our small rural home. Each ray of light reflected cheerily off of the clean panes of glass that made up our windows. I sat on the porch humming a tuneless melody. Looking at my vast selection of crayons, I carefully choose a red one from the pile. Grabbing it in my 5-year-old fist, I began to scribble on the pale blue planks that made up the screened in area. Skillfully drawing a ragged circle, I continued by adding multiple sticks to figure. After everything was in place, I sat back on my jean clad calves and admired my work.

In front of me, on the floor of the porch, was a stick person. The red body was jagged and uneven, but it was obviously humanoid. Picking up the orange crayon beside me, I started to scribble on the person I had drawn.

Soon it was a red stick person covered with orange squiggles, which I soon added to with the yellow crayon. A gap toothed smile filled my face as I looked at my finished drawing. On the planks of the porch was my father as I had seen him on the TV the night before. He was a good guy; he fought bad guys to keep everyone safe.

I smiled again at the picture and stood up, but once I was at my full height, I could see my father nearing the house. He had been out grocery shopping; I could see the brown bags in his arms. Wide eyed, I looked back down at my masterpiece. I was going to get in trouble. I wasn't supposed to draw on the house. Backing away from the scribbles, I slipped on my stray crayons and crashed to the hollow floor of the room.

"Warren?" A deep voice asked, with an edge of panic. I heard the bags drop, and the footsteps speed up. He was coming. Running into the house through the open screen door, I stood in the center of the living room, looking around wildly. I had to hide.

Seeing the couch I dove behind it. With my arms locked around my knees and my breath coming in stifled pants, I listened as he walked into the room. His feet creaked on the pale peach carpet, and I tried not breath. He couldn't find me.

"Warren?" He asked again, and I squeaked unintentionally. I saw his legs twist, and his knees bend, and as I started to scoot farther back he was looking at me with confusion and slight disapproval, "Why are you hiding behind the couch?" He sighed holding out his hand to me. I refused to accept it, moving farther away, but I knew I had to reply.

"I…I drew on the floor." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut, waiting for him to yell.

"I noticed that, but that doesn't explain why you're behind the couch." He stated in an affectionate tone. I opened one eye to see if it was a trick, but all I saw was his wide smile and warm eyes.

"I thought you'd put me in jail…or…or hurt me…" I confessed pulling my legs closer to me.

"Why would I do that?" He asked confusion pulling his dark eyebrows low.

" 'Cause I was bad and…and you fight the bad guys." I rushed closing my brown eyes again, but all I heard was a soft sigh.

"Ren, coloring on the porch is no where near a jail worthy offense…and you know I'd never hurt you, Right?" He smiled stretching his arms wide, and that motion alone proved his point. Crawling out from the couch, I rushed into his waiting embrace and squeezed with all my might.

"I love you dad." I mumbled into his deep red shirt, breathing in his smell.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair, and I knew he wasn't lying. He did love me, and he would never hurt me.

_End Flashback_

Feeling the increased pressure in my throat, I snapped back to reality. Maybe I had passed out for a moment, but as my eyes focused again all I could see was the looming figure of my father. Or what use to be my father.

The man before me now was not the same man he had been. He had once been a kind person, a loving father, a man with an easy smile and bright eyes. The thing before me now was nothing in comparison. His coal black eyes stood out starkly against the fire consuming him, and his flaming arm held me to the wall. He was hurting me; he had been hurting me for years. He wasn't my father; my father was dead. He died the day his brother had, and coming to that conclusion I knew what I had to do.

"You're. Not. My. FATHER!" I screamed. I could feel my entire body bursting with rage and hurt. My father was dead; this man had killed him. This man was masquerading in his body, speaking with his voice, smiling with his mouth, but he was not my father.

Suddenly I felt the fire on my arms spring to life, but it didn't stop there. Soon it was traveling across my back and along my spine. Every fiber of my body felt energized, every piece of me warm. In a matter of seconds my entire body was lit, I was on fire.

My limbs felt ready and strong as I pushed him back. Even through the fire consuming him, I could see that he was stunned. My entire body flaming, I took another step closer, and let a predatory smile appear on my face. I brought up my arm and let it smash into his stomach. He bent over grabbing his middle, but before he could catch his breath I pulled him back up again. Raising my arm again, I let my fist connect with his check, knocking him backwards closer to the edge of the pier. One more punch and he would be over.

Pulling back for the last swing I felt the wood give beneath me, and for a moment the world stopped. I could hear the shouts of the others as they tried to brave the fire. I could smell the smoke rising from the wood around me as it mixed with the stale smell of mildew and algae. I could feel the wind whipping past me, and as time restarted, and we began to plummet towards the cold water, I could see the fear in his coal black eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Note**: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the lateness. Please review and tell me what you think :D 


	16. Dead Like Me

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: This'll be the last update for this week, the next probably won't be up until late Sunday evening or mid-day Monday due to work and stuff like that. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sky High there'd be a sequel in the works, taking into consideration that there isn't, I must not own it.

_Italicized_ words indicate flashbacks and thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 16- Dead Like Me**

I watched as his head hit the burning edge of the planks as he fell through. Although not far behind him, I saw his body extinguish and his eyes close as he hit the water. Seconds later I followed suit. Crashing into the fifty-degree water felt like jumping into a vat of ice to my over heated body. My fire extinguished in a gigantic puff of smoke, and in moments the dark water was crashing over my head.

Prying my eyes open after they automatically shut on impact, I tried to peer through the pitch-black water. The only light was coming from the surface where the dock was still burning. I tried to move my arms and legs, but the deadened limbs refused to respond. With the cold seeping into my body I could barely focus. I was colder than I had ever been. Blinking slowly I realized that every second I wasted I was sinking farther to the bottom. I had to move

Kicking my tired legs, I managed to move up a fraction, but just as I was making progress. I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. A small silver object was sinking slowly to the floor of the lake. In the darkness I couldn't even see the muddy bottom, but something told me I had to reach the object. A flash of memory told me what it was.

_Flashback _

I was sitting beside him on our worn floral print couch. His eyes were focused on the print in front of him, it looked like gibberish to me, but it must have been important, "Dad?" I asked tentatively, watching as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Yeah?" He replied, curious brown eyes met my own.

"Can I wear your ring?" I asked pointing to the thick silver ring that adorned his middle finger. The red stone in the center glinted in the pale lamplight. I could see my young face in its shining surface. He had worn the ring as long as I could remember, he never took it off, but I'd always wanted to were it, to try it on. Maybe if I wore his ring I could be big and strong like he was. Maybe I could defeat bad guys and protect the city. The ring represented every idea that I had of my father, and I wanted more than anything to feel its weight on my minuscule fingers.

"If you promise to be careful," He smiled pulling it slowly and placing it into my eager hands, "Your grandfather gave it to me, and his gave it to him. According to your granddad, it's been in our family for generations. And one day I'll give it to you…" He paused, placing his hand over mine, "Consider this a test run." He concluded letting go of my small hands. He smiled at me, his eyes shining, and in response I beamed with pride.

_End Flashback_

It was him. He must have been knocked out in the fall, either from hitting his head, or from the water itself. Despite how much I loathed the man, I couldn't let him die now. Doing so would make me no better than him, and even now even after all he had done, at one point in time he had been my father. I couldn't leave him to die, even after all he had done.

Pushing up for the surface again, I made it in an instant. Gasping, I tried to pull in as much air as possible. The air seemed frigid as I sucked it into my starving body. It was like breathing in frost, and even as I did so the coldness of the water continued to penetrate my body, stealing the freezing air almost as soon as I brought it in.

"Warren!" I heard calls coming from the distance.

"Warren!" I ignored them, taking another deep breath before plunging back down. Pushing the water away from me in smooth swipes, I began to descend into the dark water. Each move drained me even more as the water pulled at my reserves of energy. Another kick of my legs brought me within seeing range of the object. There, resting on Barron Battles finger was the ring. In the darkness his large hand looked pale and strange, dead in a dark world.

The ring itself seemed to be the only living part of the picture; it shined just as it had that night so many years ago. Now instead of peaceful lamplight, fire reflected in its stone. It was almost symbolic. When we had been happy, when we had been together, and normal every day lamplight had caused it to flicker happily. Now, when we were disjointed, broken, fire made it shine and move. The same fire that had torn us apart was now trying to imitate our former life.

Kicking again, I could see his hair floating in the water; it smoothly flowed as if it were an entirely different entity. His dark curls looked soft and child like in the current. Reaching for his hand, I pulled him up from the muddy floor of the lake. His face was flat and peaceful as if he were sleeping. The lines were gone, the menace replaced with calm. He was almost the man who had raised me, but in the green hue of the water I saw him for what he really was, a monster controlling a dead man's body.

Pulling again I struggled to kick to the surface that was seemed so far away. I could feel my lungs screaming at the lack of air, and my limbs were like dead weights. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them to move. My head started to pound, looking up at the shimmering orange, yards above me, I tried again to kick my way to the surface. I only made it another few feet before my vision started to blur.

Lungs burning, arms failing, I looked back at his face again. The dim light reaching through the water made him seem pale and blue. Lifeless. He was a corpse in the watery light. It made him appear just as he had been to me for years, dead. My father had been dead for years, and now the man masquerading in his body would be too. Looking hopelessly at the dancing fire above us, I realized , _so am I_, and closed my tired eyes.

In moments I felt hands pulling my nearly unconscious body out of the water, as I broke the surface I pulled in a shuttering breath. Struggling to keep myself aware, I began to cough as the same hands, and many others rolled me over onto my sides. Water that I hadn't even noticed swallowing, came up in heaves as they rubbed my back. Shivering, I tried to focus on the hum of words surrounding me.

My unfocused mind noticed that the dock was no longer on fire, and that Barron Battle was beside me, unconscious but alive. Pushing my self up onto shaking arms, I looked through my curtain of sopping hair to my saviors. Will and the others were kneeling in front of me with worried looks covering their faces. Words spilled from there mouths in unison all turning into a singular buzz in my foggy mind.

I could see the commander placing the cuffs on the man beside me, and as sound returned I could hear Jetstream phoning the authorities to come retrieve the villains. After she finisher her mouthed words joined the others, and her husband wasn't far behind. Soon everyone's hysterical voices joined the noise now being processed by my ears.

"Warren?"

"Say something!"

"Are you okay?"

"Warren, are you okay!?!" The final question registered and I pushed myself into a sitting position. Trying to smile, I looked into Will's worried eyes.

"I'm fine Stronghold. I—" I started to reply, but intense shivering stopped me mid-sentence. I couldn't stop it. The cold suddenly rushed back to me. Pulling my arms around myself, I began to rub them furiously, but nothing helped. I could feel the cold seeping further and further into me, I could barely think again as my mind slowed.

Blinking slowly I tried to focus on their worried voices again. Their words were meaningless, a jumble of syllables overpowered by the roaring in my ears. I was so cold. Spots began to dance before my eyes, and I squeezed myself tighter. I had never felt cold like this. I felt as if my entire body were a block of ice, I couldn't have been colder if I had been dipped in liquid nitrogen.

My breath came in shallow pants, but the air seemed colder each time I pulled it into my lungs. Trying to keep my shivering body together, I barely notice the hands holding me, and the blanket being draped around me, "S-s-s-o-o-o…c-c-cold." I mumbled closing my eyes again as worried shouts filled my ears.

"Warren!"

"Warren! What's wrong?"

My hearing started to fade as my consciousness began to slip away. Only pieces of their worries reached me.

"going…shock…warmth…"

"Need…"

"Josie…go…"

"Warren…going…okay…keep fighting." The soft words spoken into my ears were the last thing I heard as a rush of air stole the final wisps of coherence from me.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well I once again hope you enjoyed this. The end is drawing near, and all shall be elaborated on in coming chapters. The next should be out my late Sunday or mid Monday like I said sooooooo yeah. Thank you for all of the kind reviews so far, and please continue to right them. :D 


	17. On the Edge

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the long wait. Work and school had me pretty worn out for a few days. I hope to have this fan fiction finished by either Thursday night or next Tuesday evening. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all of the reviews so far.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that you recognize…

* * *

**Chapter 17- On the Edge**

I was warm. I felt almost as warm as I had when I had set myself on fire earlier that night. My entire body felt like it was wrapped in a cocoon of heat. Although it wasn't a very comfortable cocoon, it was pretty hard and rocky actually. Feeling rocks poking into my back, I groaned and tried to pry my eyes open. "Where'm I?" I grumbled trying to blink the world into focus.

"Hawaii." A soft feminine voice answered from somewhere above me, causing my eyes to fly open. There, flying above me bathed in a red orange glow, was Jetstream.

"What?" I cried jolting upwards, but my spinning head causes me to slump awkwardly. I pulled my knees up and rested my throbbing head against them. Blinking, I looked up towards the voice, "Why Hawaii?" I asked before looking around me; open mouthed and wide eyed, I took in the view. If I had been standing I would have fallen backwards in shock. I was practically on the rim of a volcano. The jagged edge was only feet away from me, and the simmering orange was visible from where I sat._ That explains the heat…_I thought before I turned back to Jetstream who was floating above me and out of reach of the heat.

"You went into shock after we pulled you from the water. It was probably a combination of exhaustion and the water itself." She explained floating a little lower so that I could hear her better.

"So you brought me to a volcano?" I asked incredulously, gesturing widely, "Wouldn't a hospital have been easier?" I asked pushing myself up from the ground. Turning away from her, I unsteadily stood before the rim of the volcano. The waves of heat continued to warm my body, driving away the cold that had earlier seemed to have an iron grip.

"Well I did try the hospital first, but they wouldn't let me bring you in to the SPB ward, and this was the warmest place I could think of." I looked back at her in confusion. Bringing me to a volcano sort of made sense…but I had no idea what an SPB ward was. In a few seconds she picked up on my confusion and explained, "SPB stands for Super Powered Beings, it's where heroes go when they get hurt." I nodded in understanding, but then my eyebrows drew together again.

"Why wouldn't they let me in?" I asked, trying to silence the millions of self-depreciating thoughts running through my head.

"Apparently, they only treat registered super heroes." She scoffed, anger creasing her features. "Which is completely insane! What about all of you kids? What if something happens? Most of you can't just stroll into a normal hospital, they'd lock you up in some laboratory!" She continued gesticulating wildly; in retrospect it was a pretty humorous image. Jetstream waving her arms around like a mad woman while floating above a volcano…you just don't see that everyday.

"They probably just don't want anyone who isn't a hero getting in there." I reasoned, trying to calm her down before she did some sort of damage, "Who knows how much harm a person could do in there." I stated, turning to look over the volcano at the skyline. It was truly beautiful. The setting sun reflected off the ocean, turning it into a sea of rubies, and the entire island was silhouetted; the outlines of houses and palms trees made the entire scene picturesque.

"I suppose your right," She sighed before continuing, "but I'm still going to talk to headquarters about that." I smiled and turned to look at her.

"So we're in Hawaii…where is everyone else? Are they okay?" I asked remember the end of the fight. The entire pier had been on fire, and I wasn't exactly coherent at the time. I had no idea what had happened to them after I fell into the water.

"They're fine." She reassured me, "a little beat up, but okay." She smiled kindly before looking over the view I had previously been admiring.

"And the others?" I continued. If Barron Battle and his minions had escaped, all of it would have been for nothing. The fighting, this lovely excursion to Hawaii, it'd all be meaningless.

"Don't worry, we got them too. They're safely in police custody now, thanks to you." She concluded, gazing at me with pride filled eyes. I quickly shifted my eyes away from her's.

"It wasn't just me, I couldn't have done it without them." I replied softly referring to my friends, and it was true. Without them I would probably be dead, and so would Will. Separated we were just a bunch of kids, but together…together we made a great team.

"The five of you saved Will. I don't think Steve or I will ever be able to thank you enough." She continued, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.

"We couldn't have let him die," I looked up at her briefly before focusing on the rocky ground again. " I couldn't lose him like that. Not to him." I whispered, glaring at the hard ground.

"Speaking of which…" She intervened, causing me to look up at her, "I didn't know you could do that. I always just thought it was your arms." She marveled, letting herself land on the ground meters away from me and the heat of the volcano.

"Yeah…uh…it was pretty new to me too." I turned back to the volcano. Another thing to make me like him; that's all it was, just another smudge on my sordid reputation.

"Well, whatever it was, it saved us. All of us. You really are a hero, Warren." She smiled again, but I couldn't return the gesture.

"You say that now, but what if I turn out like him?" I asked, raising my voice as I turned back to her, "What if I do just what he did?" Worry and rage boiled through my veins. I may have disowned him as my father. I may have separated myself from him, but his blood still ran in my veins. He may not have been my father, but I was still his son.

"Warren, what happened to your father was a terrible tragedy." She sympathized with saddened eyes. She had known him in high school just as the Commander had. She had known him as a hero. " He wasn't the first hero to fall into depression, after a fight like that. There have been hundreds of cases where heroes have cracked under the pressure or been unable to handle the guilt. A lot of them even fell to less." She smiled sadly, moving a few feet closer. "What he did, it wasn't because he was evil. It wasn't because he was crazy. It was because he was hurt."

"What happened? What hurt him so badly that he had to do that?" I asked, following her lead and taking a few steps forward, "What caused him to kill all of those people?"

"During a fight with Deep Freeze, your father and his brother weren't doing so well. Normally, they would have had the upper hand, her having ice powers and all, but she had covered the entire area with ice before they got there. It was too cold for your father to power up." She explained, and I could almost see it.

_Flashback_

The entirety of two city blocks was coated in ice. Every step was treacherous on the frozen terrain; every breath was as if you were inhaling icicles. Barron Battle, also known as the Burning Barron, stepped cautiously forward. His brother and sidekick, Flicker, walked closely behind him.

They knew she was here somewhere, the ice was testament to that, but they were on her ground. She had the upper hand, and she could have been anywhere. Hearing a scratching noise, the Burning Barron turned around swiftly, throwing his arms to his sides. Nothing happened. He had felt the cold seeping into him with each step, but he hadn't thought it would affect him so much.

Taking another step closer to the noise, he tried again. His body remained unlit. Seeing that the noise was only a bird, he turned back to his sidekick, "We have a problem." He growled, throwing his arms to his sides again to emphasize his point.

"Let me help." He replied snapping his fingers, but Barron's body still remained unlit. His body only produced a sizzle of steam. "It must be too cold." He informed his brother worriedly. Even Flicker's ability to increase the intensity and heat of fire wasn't enough to ignite his brother.

"Call headquarters, we need back up." The Burning Barron ordered, looking around for their enemy. If she found them now, they would be practically defenseless. Walking backwards, he followed his brother to the nearest payphone.

"What do you mean you can't send back up?" Flicker snarled into the mouthpiece. Barron grabbed the phone in a death grip, and held it to his ear.

"We need back up and we need it now." He growled, anger and desperation seeping into his words. He looked over his shoulder again as he waited for the woman's reply.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no one available right now. Our last heroes were just sent to assist the Command and Jetstream." She informed him, but in the background he could hear the heroes in question. They hadn't even left let.

"I swear to god— " He began, but a body slamming into his own stopped him mid sentence. Hitting his head on the plastic of the phone cradle stunned him for a moment. Dropping the receiver, he held his hand to his head. Hearing a groan, he turned around and saw his brother lying on the ground. Dropping to one knee, he grabbed his shoulders, "Will? Will are you alright?" He asked frantically, but even as he spoke ice was slowly moving its way up his brother's body.

"Barron…" He whispered his eyes fluttering, but whatever he had to say was lost as the ice covered him completely. Barron starred at the ice before him. His brother was dead. She had killed him. I had killed him. Headquarters had killed him.

Pushing himself up, he ignored the tears forming in his eyes. In one quick motion he turned around throwing his arms to his sides again. All of the rage and sadness welled within in him, heating his body. Fire exploded from him, every part of him was ablaze. Standing in front of him was Deep Freeze, her pale eyes wide with shock.

"You're next!" He screamed raising his arms in rage. She had killed his brother and he hadn't been able to power up to protect him. She would be the next to die, but she wouldn't be the last. William Battle would be avenged, no matter what it took.

_End flashback_

"He never got the back up he needed, one of the heroes was a teleporter and could have been there within a second of their call, but headquarters deemed the Commander's and my situation more dire." She sighed, looking at me again. " There were more citizens involved. We were right here actually. Fighting King Kamayamayhem in the shadow of this very volcano. He would have destroyed the island if we hadn't defeated him, and we couldn't catch him and protect the people at the same time. They sent us the help instead of sending it to your father." She finished, and I couldn't be mad at her. They hadn't known what their call would do. They were just doing their job, just like my father and uncle were.

"He must've blamed headquarters for Uncle Will's death." I concluded walking over to her. Darkness had settled in, and her features were no longer visible from where I had been standing.

"He did. He claimed that they had sent us back up out of favoritism, and that they had left them to die. He thought the entire system was flawed, after returning from the fight that was all he would say. Three months later he attacked headquarters, in an attempt to avenge his brother. When the Commander and I showed up to stop him, he blamed us too. He said we were responsible for his brother's death and the death of the numerous people he had killed that day." She sighed, and I knew that she was telling it exactly how it had happened.

I could remember him during those three months. I barely saw him at all for weeks at a time. He would stay in his study, in the dark, mumbling to himself. I could hear it whenever I walked by the door. Whenever he came out, which was rare, he was in a rage. He would scream and cry. Smashing things left and right before crashing to a heap on the floor.

Now I realize that he was probably drunk, he must have sat in his study drinking glass after glass of liquor in an attempt to drown out the pain of Will's death, but at the time I had thought he was possessed. Although, I suppose in a way he was. When uncle Will died, so did he. He was no longer my father, three months of rambling, raging, and seclusion proved that.

"He really did lose it didn't he?" I sighed, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"He did, but you Warren, you are stronger than that. You've already gone through so much." She whispered and I thought I heard tears in her voice, but in the darkness I couldn't tell, "You won't turn into him." She concluded, pulling me into a spontaneous hug. Falling into the hug, I stood there for a moment in silence. I had never really felt comfortable with Will's parents, for obvious reasons. Although, at that moment it was as if I were hugging my own mom, and I hoped that this newfound comfort would stay. Although being on good terms with Josie didn't automatically mean Steve and I were best friends, at least it was a good start.

"I hope you're right." I sighed before pulling away from her warm embrace. Realizing that my body was completely warm and that the threat of hypothermia was nonexistent, I smirked at her. "I'm okay now, and as much as I like Hawaii…I think we should get back to Maxville."

"We probably should get back…they'll be worried sick." Grabbing my under the arms she floated into the air and shouted, "Hold on!" as we sped off into the night. I was going home.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of an explanation segment to explain why I think Barron went 'to the dark side' :) the next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow evening I think…and it may be the last one :D So please review! 


	18. The Heroes of Tomorrow

From Discord

By greenrandomness

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the long wait. Work, school, finals, friends, and camping have kept me pretty busy for the past week and a half. Despite the long wait I have finished the last chapter and here it is for your viewing. I hope you guys enjoy this :).

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own much of what is contained in this story, but anything you do not recognize is probably mine.

**Bold** words indicate stronger emphasis

_Italicized_ words indicate thought

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Heroes of Tomorrow**

I watched as Jetstream's silhouette faded into the dark sky. Once she passed the halos of the streetlights she was all but invisible. The only time she was visible was when her body blocked out the small pinpricks of light dotting the sky. Clusters of stars would sometimes disappear, showing me where she was in the sky. Turning around, I walked the few remaining steps to my apartment buildings door; pulling it open, I began my ascent. The darkened stairwell only added to my foreboding. Although, I wasn't really sure what it was that I was dreading. My friends were up there, in my apartment, I knew that, and for some reason it made me wary.

Reaching my landing, I sighed. I could hear the murmur of their excited and worried voices from down the hall. I then knew what I was dreading. They would have questions, loads of questions, and I had no answers. I probably knew less than they did actually. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep; my aching muscles and still pounding head cried for rest.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled turning the handle and walking into the flood of light and sound. I could see them all in my living room, as the door opened with its telltale creak their heads whipped in my direction. The sound increased to an almost shattering hum. Each one, Layla on the couch next to Will, Ethan squished into the corner next to them, Zack slouching against the arm, Magenta sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them, and my mother standing a few feet away, all started speaking at once.

"Warren what—"

"Where were—"

"How did—"

"Are you—"

"Why—"

"What took—"

Questions flew at me one after another; I couldn't pull them apart from each other. I was barely a foot through the door, and already I was ready to turn right around and leave. I just needed to sleep. I closed my eyes, waiting for the barrage to stop. They had to run out of air eventually…right?

"One at a time everyone." A soft but stern voice interjected, "I have just as many questions as you, but we won't learn anything if we don't listen." My savior reasoned, and when I opened my tired eyes, my mother was standing in front of me. Her warm smile led me over to the couch were Layla and Ethan made room for me by moving onto the floor. Plopping gratefully onto the worn, familiar cushions, I had to hold back a grimace as my soar muscles protested even that small action.

Closing my eyes again, I sat in silence. Nobody spoke, but even with my eyes closed I could tell that they were bursting with curiosity. The previously overpowering buzz was still present; the only difference now was that it was made up of words waiting to be spoken instead of those being said.

The buzz seemed to fill the air, the silence was almost deafening. It drowned out the television softly speaking to no one, it drowned out the click of the heater kicking in, it drowned out our mismatched breathing, and everything was second to the whine of their unasked questions. The same soft voice as before broke the buzz.

"First of all, are you okay?" My mother asked, placing her hand on my dirty coat. I then realized that I probably looked completely terrible. My shirt was probably all but destroyed; I could feel the cool air hitting multiple places on my torso. My coat was dusty and torn, each time I moved more dirt and debris fell onto the cushions of the couch. My pants were blacked with soot and singed in multiple places, bellow the knee was almost completely burned away, leaving me in a crude pair of shorts. I looked up at them, and saw that they were waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, really mom." I assured her, trying to ignore the way my matted hair scratched against my neck. I could feel the pieces of wood tangled into it; mud probably covered at least half of my scalp and probably a quarter of my hair itself.

"Are you sure?" Layla probed, I obviously looked like hell, and as aching and dirty as I was, that was a pretty accurate description of how I was feeling.

"Yeah, really I'm okay." I smiled, or at least I hoped I did. The drying mud on my head made me want to cringe, I felt utterly disgusting. Aching, dirty, and tired, all I wanted to do was sleep and take a shower, or vice versa if I had the energy.

"How did ya do that man?" Zack asked after a beat. A chorus of similar questions followed, each wanting to know the same thing. Truth be told, so did I. I was just as in the dark as they were.

"I…uh…don't really know…" I mumbled slouching further into the couch and looking blankly at the television in front of me, "I just got so angry, and I knew it had to end…" I trailed off before turning to look at each of them. Stopping when my eyes locked with Will's, I continued, "You were unconscious," I swung my gaze back in everyone else's direction, "And you guys were hurt. The dock was on fire, and I had to stop him. I…don't know how…I just did it." I concluded gruffly, looking back down to my scorched jeans.

"I think I know." My mother interjected causing everyone, including me, to swiftly look at her, "Your emotions have always been a trigger for your powers. You first powered up when you were angry, actually." She paused before starting again. "I remembered hearing about your fight with Will." She took on a sterner tone, "The one where you two destroyed nearly half of the cafeteria." We had the sense to look ashamed, but her moment of disapproval was over quickly, and she went back to the explanation, "Everyone said that each time Will thought you were down you would just come back angrier and stronger. Each recovery time was faster than the one before it, and each time you continued the fight your arms would be more alight than before." She stopped again, and I knew where she was going with this, and if the looks on Layla's and Ethan's faces were anything to go by, they did also. "I think this is the same thing." She concluded, and Ethan's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"It **is** the same thing!" He jumped up in his excitement and started to walk back and forth in front of us, "Warren," He stopped pacing and turned to look at me, "Your ability has always been closely linked to your emotions, that's pretty obvious. It probably originates from your mother's powers. The more emotional you are, the stronger you are feeling something, the greater your power is. That day in the cafeteria, you just kept coming. Each time he knocked you down you just got angrier and more determined, which in turn made you stronger and more resilient. If that fight would have kept going as it was, you might have set your entire body on fire that day instead of it happening for the first time today." Ethan concluded, beaming with pride.

Everyone started talking at once again as they realized the connection also. Theories where everywhere, and new questions were posed, but I could barely focus on staying upright. I was honestly interested in the development, but with each second my eyelids dropped further down. I was just so tired, I tried to listen to what they were saying but none of it was making much sense anymore. Layla said something, but my brain was finally calling it quits. Listing to the side, I felt Will holding me up.

"But the more emotional he gets the stronger he gets, and the stronger he gets the more energy he uses. A person only has so much energy." Magenta voiced, my mental fog almost stopped it from reaching me. If I hadn't been as tired I might have said something along the lines of, 'That's why I'm so tired.' but if I weren't as tired as I was, I wouldn't be saying that. So it was kind of a paradox, which is another thing that tired brains have trouble comprehending.

"You should rest, warren." My mother prodded, and I pulled my eyes open. I could see her blurry outline standing in front of me. I heard another low buzz, they must have been agreeing with her because in a moment Will was propelling me from the couch. As we made our way around it, he helped support my tired body. I felt completely drained, everything I had done that day was finally catching up with me, and I leaned against him as much as my pride would allow. Behind me I could here the television, someone must have turned it up, and in a moment I knew why.

"Behind me you will see the remains of the Maxville docks. Earlier tonight a fire similar to the one that ravaged the downtown area occurred, we at Channel Seven news are lucky enough to have gotten an exclusive interview with the Commander, as to what happened here today." The newscaster paused, "Commander, what was the cause of this destruction?"

"Well Joanne, it was none other than Barron Battle and the villains who escaped with him earlier this week, fortunately they have been captured and are now on their way to a very secure location." Steve Strongholds voice answered, causing both Will and I to pause at my door, despite my fatigue. I shrugged him off and leaned against the doorframe, he crossed his arms and stared intently at the TV.

"Commander, the question that must now be on the minds of all of Maxville, is how did you stop them? From the destruction surrounding the docks, it looks like it was a tough battle." The woman asked gesturing to the smoldering remains behind her.

"This is one capture I can't take the credit for." He smiled charismatically at the newswoman's baffled face.

"If you didn't stop them who did? Was it Jetstream? Lightscreen? Heatwave?" He shook his head and she continued guessing, "Wavemaker? Morph? Eve?" He held up his hand, stopping her before she could guess again.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal the identities of those who put the villains behind bars, but I can say this. The heroes of tomorrow, are working to make the Maxville of today a safer place." He concluded, ending the interview.

I smiled before turning back to my bedroom; before I had even reached the doorknob I heard a thud from the living room. From the muffled grumbles and accusations floating from the room, I could tell that Magenta, Zack, and Ethan, who had been fighting for couch space, had pushed Layla off. I almost laughed. _The world better have a back up plan if those are the heroes of tomorrow._ I thought as I turned the door handle and stepped through, collapsing onto my bed as soon as I reached it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I put my pounding head in my hands; I could finally rest. Sighing, I scrubbed my hands across my face. Flakes of dirt fell into my palms and I was almost tempted to go take a shower. Almost, but not quite. I would take one in the morning and deal with the debris I would leave on my bed later. I ran a hand through my disgusting hair before hearing a noise from in front of me. Will hadn't left yet.

"Warren?" Will's voice asked from a few feet away. I looked up to see him standing in my doorway.

"Yeah Stronghold?" I ask, sitting up a little straighter despite my muscle's protests.

"Thanks." He says sincerely, looking straight into my eyes.

"No problem." I grumble, looking away. I've never been one for long goodbyes, heartfelt apologies, or emotional conversations. Will's words were starting to fall into the last category, and I was going to avoid it if at all possible. My powers may be fueled by my emotions, but the rest of me is a little more reserved than that.

"No really, you saved my life." He pressed, and I looked back at him before standing up and slowly walking towards him.

"You'd have done the same for me." I replied placing my hand on his shoulder and smiling. Even I couldn't avoid this conversation, I realized. We both needed to talk about this, albeit briefly. Or at least I hoped it would be brief, I honestly didn't have the energy for a long **and** emotional conversation.

"Yeah." His bright smile reached his eyes, lighting them up like a kid at Christmas. We stood there for a few moments, just smiling like idiots before I felt my tired body complaining again, and I knew that my prayers had been answered. It was going to be a short heartfelt conversation. Maybe we would have to talk about it again some other time, but for now, this was good enough.

"Now get outta here man!" I shoved him good-naturedly, "I need to sleep." I smiled again, and he returned it before walking out my door.

Turning around, he looked back at me and said, "Later, Warren, and get some rest…you look like shit." Before closing my door, leaving me in shock. That was the first time I had heard Will swear. Shaking my head as I walked the few feet to my bed, I smiled.

"I must look bad if I've driven Will to cursing." I mumbled, dropping onto my waiting mattress. Sighing, I closed my eyes, whispering, "Bye Will," as an afterthought. As sleep pulled at my awareness, I noticed one thing. For the first time in years, nothing was bothering me. Whether it was my complete lack of energy, or whether it was because something had really been resolved, I'm still not sure, but at that moment I was completely at peace.

_Fin_

* * *

"From discord, find Harmony." Alber Einstein

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha!!! I finished it! This is the first fan fiction I have ever finished…I am really proud of myself right now…:D So tell me how you liked it. Whether you hate it, love it, or are indifferent, please review. I just need to know how I did regardless of whether it is good or bad. 


End file.
